Damaged
by KlaineLovelies
Summary: Blaine just wanted his hair gel. He didn't think he'd end up putting Kurt in the hospital, and shattering their relationship. Things get better. Things get worse. I don't have an end in mind, just going to keep writing with whatever ideas pop up.
1. Hair Gel

_"I swear to god, Kurt, if you don't give me back that bottle right now…" _Kurt laughed, pushing it onto the highest shelf of his bookcase.

"Go get it, then." Blaine groaned, readjusting the towel around his waist. He grabbed a chair, dragging it across the carpet.

"Stupid genetics…" he mumbled. "Hey!" He screamed. Kurt had the bottle of hair gel in his hand again, and was sprinting out of the room. Blaine tugged on a pair of sweatpants, not about to go running through the Hudson-Hummel household naked, even _if _he had a towel on and they were the only ones home. He jogged through the kitchen and after Kurt, dripping water everywhere he went, finding him in the living room. He threw himself at Kurt's hand, aiming for the bottle of blue liquid. Kurt ducked out of the way, standing and jumping onto the couch.

Blaine scrambled up onto all fours, crawling after the pale boy. Kurt laughed and sprinted away, headed towards the kitchen. Realization hit Blaine in the face like a ton of blocks.

"Kurt!" he screamed. "Slow down! I got the tile wet when-" _BAM! _Blaine sat paralyzed in the silence for a moment. "_FUCK!"_

Blaine ran down the hall, dropping down to his knees next to Kurt. The side of the pale teen's head was dripping red, and swelling up like a balloon.

"Oh, god, no-" he whispered, wanting to pull Kurt into his lap but knowing it would hurt him even more. "Kurt, wake up, honey. Wake up. Come on! Open your eyes!" He ran his fingers through his curls, cursing himself for not having his phone. He scrambled up to grab the house phone from off the charger. He jabbed in a couple of numbers, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as held Kurt's hands.

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"My, my boyfriend. He slipped and hit his head on the counter. We're at home and he's bleeding but I can hear him breathing so he's alive and-"

_"Calm down, sweetheart. What's your name?"_

"Blaine. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that my _boyfriend is unconscious and bleeding-"_

"Where are you located?" Blaine mumbled off the address, staying on the phone like the woman told him to. He stroked the side of Kurt's face, staying as far as possible from the bruising lump on his temple. He bent down, pressing his lips to the top of Kurt's head mumbling a barely audible into his ear over and over again.

The door burst open, and Blaine hung up, throwing the phone aside.

Blaine ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair, the other ones drumming furiously on the armrest of the chair. He pressed the call button on his phone for the hundredth time, standing to pace back and forth between the chairs. It rang a couple of times, and then-

_"You've reached Hummel Auto, we're sorry we can't get to-" _Blaine groaned, pressing the red button on his phone and calling again.

_"You've reached Hummel Auto, we're sorry we can't get to-" _With a frustrated shout, Blaine shoved the phone into his pocket, wondering why the hell Burt wasn't picking up. Was it really that loud in the shop today? He grabbed his jacket, storming out of the hospital and hopping into his car. His veins were still coursing with the adrenaline of trying to find someone who would be capable of finding out what was going on with Kurt. They wouldn't tell him, despite the fact that they were boyfriends.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Hummel's Auto Repair shop five minutes later, jumping out of his Prius and going straight into the shop. Linda, the young college student hired to work the front desk, smiled.

"How can I help you, Blaine?" she asked. Blaine pointed to the door with a sign that said 'Employees Only Beyond This Point', and raised a worried eyebrow.

"I need to talk to Mr. Hummel." Linda nodded, going back to her magazine. Blaine ran into the garage, his eyes skimming around looking for Kurt's dad. "Mr. Hummel?" He called over the sound of machinery. The high pitched shrilling stopped, and Blaine saw a man wheel out from underneath a red truck. Burt. He sighed with relief.

"Oh, Blaine, what's up buddy?" Burt stood, brushing his hands off on his overalls. He looked up and paused at the sight of Blaine- eyes bloodshot, cheeks glistening with tears. "Blaine? Is Kurt all right?" Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, he slipped and fell and hit his head and I called an ambulance and they won't tell me anything and I tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up and-" Burt walked past Blaine, grabbing a towel from off a wrack. He wiped the black oil off of his face and hands.

"Come on, let's go. I'm closing down the shop- which hospital is he at?"

"Lima Memorial." The two ran out. Burt paused for a moment in the shop to send Linda home and to lock up while Blaine revved up his car and started driving back to the hospital.

It was all he could do to stay under the speed limit.

**Okay so for those who just started reading, bear with me throughout the rest- because there will be some major inconsistencies, because I'm re-writing the story chapter by chapter. So, thanks in advance for understanding.**


	2. No One's Gonna Hurt You

Blaine sat in a chair in the waiting area of the Emergency Room. His face was stiff with dried tears, his eyes bloodshot from all the crying. The waiting room was filled with people, every chair was occupied. There were calm people, hysterical mothers with little children who seemed completely okay except for a bruise, confused children, and was that guy missing his thumb?

Blaine thunked his head back against the wall, hoping that the pain would wake him up from this nightmare. That he would open his eyes and find himself lying next to an uninjured Kurt, sleeping soundly. No luck, just a sore head.

Finn, Burt, and Carole were waiting outside the room where Kurt was being poked and prodded and probably diagnosed a million times. He would have gone too, but the hospital had a strict 'Family Only' policy until the doctors declared the patient 'allowed to have visitors'. Besides, Kurt was still unconscious, and he didn't want to face the fact that he caused this.

Blaine sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the rush of thoughts that flooded his brain.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea, what's yours?" Blaine turned his head to see a preppy blonde sit down in the chair next to him.

"Blaine," he mumbled.

"So what're you doing here, _Blaine?_" The girl looked like she was fifteen or so, two years younger than Blaine.

"Uhh, a friend." He crossed his arms, hoping that she would pick up on the fact that he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Huh. Okay! I'm here with my brother. He fell off a ladder and shattered his arm." Blaine nodded, getting irritated that this girl didn't seem to want to back off.

"So, Blaine, what's your status?" Blaine looked at the girl, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Is she seriously flirting with me right now? _The girl must of thought Blaine didn't know what 'status' meant, so she continued with, "Like, are you single?"

"No, I'm not." He snapped. This girl was seriously getting on Blaine's nerve. Blaine was obviously upset, why did this girl assume that now was the best time to go around picking up guys?

"Oh. Lucky girl." She said, obviously disappointed. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to seem rude, no matter how annoying this girl was.

"Look, Chelsea is it?, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and upset and ready to go home. You're pretty and all, and I'm sure any straight guy would be incredibly lucky to have you, but I'm taken." Blaine froze, _did I just say 'any straight guy'? _He looked at Chelsea, searching for the typical "omigod he's gay" response. He couldn't find one.

"Oh, okay! Well here's my number," she said, scrawling it on a piece of paper and sticking it into Blaine's shirt pocket. "We should hang out some time." She added with a flirty smile.

"I-I-" Blaine stammered

"I'm not trying to pressure you into being my boyfriend or anything. I understand that you're taken. But, you know, if something happens, if your girlfriend cheats on you or something, you'll have a friend's shoulder to cry on." Blaine shifted in his seat, the awkwardness getting to him.

"Look, I-" he tried. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up and walk away please, h_e thought, hoping that the girl could read minds.

"Now, I mean if after that you want to go out, I'll have no objections. I mean, you are, like, supermegafoxyawesomehot," she complimented. Blaine waited for her to pause and breath, but that never happened. "and my friends would be completely jealous, but I know you have a girlfriend. So how does Saturday at the Lima Bean sound? Well, if your girlfriend is okay with it. What's her name anyways?" Blaine quickly took advantage of the invitation to speak, turning sideways and looking straight into the eyes of the young teen.

"Chelsea, I'm gay." Blaine sat staring at the girl as her cheeks flushed plum read with embarrassment. She stood, grabbing her bag off the ground beside her.

"I- uh- I'm so sorry! I- uh- the 'friend' in there is your boyfriend, isn't it?" Blaine nodded. "I, uh, I'm just gonna go now." She turned and shuffled back to her old seat, where she got out her phone and started texting furiously. Blaine leaned back in his chair and thunked his head against the wall again. In one way, he was glad that the girl had come over and flirted with him for a while. It distracted him from the flood of memories of him and Kurt, and the pain of knowing that he did this to his boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson?" the boy looked around to see a woman in scrubs at the door leading to the rest of the hospital. He scrambled up, hyperventilating as he walked to the door. "You're Kurt's boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes, mam." He added, shaking. Did something happen? Was Kurt…?

"Come with me," she said, leading Blaine away from the noisy waiting room and to a quiet place where the two of them could talk in private. She must have sensed the panicked emotions Blaine was feeling, because the first thing she said when they reached the far end of the hallway was, "Mr. Hummel is alive, if that's what you're worried about." Blaine sighed in relief, nodding.

"Mr. Hummel has a severe concussion. His CT scan showed that the left side of his brain does have some damage, but it shouldn't leave too many long term effects. He's still unconscious, and we still have to run some more tests, but we're going to let him rest or a while. Now, I understand from what you told us that he hit his head on his bed frame, correct?" Blaine nodded. The nurse flipped through some pages on her clipboard. "Well, Kurt's doctor can't seem to figure out how that could have caused so much damage. Has anything happened in the past couple of days that might have caused damage before yesterday?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"He slipped on the ice when we were walking to his car the other day and hit his head. He's been complaining about headaches ever since."

"When was this?"

"Uh, Tuesday I think." The nurse scribbled something down.

"Side effects? Any and all possible, please."

"Well, he's been talking funny. And he had a bruise." Again, the nurse scribbled down a note. She looked up, lowering the clipboard to her side.

"Would you like to see him?"

Blaine didn't need to answer that for her to know the answer. The nurse led Blaine to Kurt's room. Burt sat in a chair next to Kurt. When he saw his son's boyfriend enter, he stood and walked over. Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder, a tear running down his cheek, before leaving the room. Blaine looked up at the nurse- nodding for her to go.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's pale face. "Hey, Kurt. I don't know if you can hear me. I read once that unconscious people can hear what's going on around them. Or maybe that's for people in a coma… Oh god, Kurt, please tell me you're not in a coma. I don't know how I'd live with myself…" Blaine stroked Kurt's face, tears running down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to…" Blaine took a deep breath.

_"__No one's gonna hurt you, not anymore  
>Ever since I've met you I've come to adore you" <em>Blaine sang.

_"And I know I've hurt you bruised and sore_

_And I wanna love you a nightingale that longs to sleep_

_And sound"_

Blaine's voice quavered as he stared down at the beautiful boy. He grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt was his nightingale, and once Kurt woke up, Blaine would dedicate every moment of his life to making sure Kurt knew that.

_"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna hurt you not anymore_

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna hurt you not anymore._

_If I hold you close I will take you to a secret world where no one  
>Knows<br>No one's gonna hurt you, not anymore  
>Ever since I've met you I've come to adore you"<em>

A tear fell onto Kurt's face. Blaine reached his free hand up and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

_"And I know I've hurt you bruised and sore  
>And I wanna love you a nightengale that longs to sleep<br>And sound  
>No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna hurt you not<br>anymore  
>No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna hurt you,and I will never leave you, not anymore<br>You've tried for so many years to runaway  
>Please don't break my heart<br>Oh you know this is our last chance  
>If were ever gonna make it<br>No one's gonna hurt you, I will never leave you, not anymore_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_I swear to god I need you_

_There is no more_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_Over rocks, over stones, all my life spent alone"_

Blaine bent over and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek. With a tear, he stood and gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze before walking out of the room.

"Blaine?" the nurse said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I talked to the doctor, and we're going to run some tests. We think Kurt is in a coma."

**Aww, man! Now how was that? A whole 1,750 words! Plus, two chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, they inspired me to continue with this chapter! Plus, this means that you get the third chapter tomorrow! (Probably.) The song in this chapter that Blaine sang to Kurt was 'No One's Gonna Hurt You' by Iha James. I pretty much looked up 'songs about hurt' and that was what popped up. The first word I saw in the search preview was nightingale. I immediately thought "PERFECT!" and opened it up. And guess what? The song was perfect!**

**Again, thank you so much for alerting and favoriting and reviewing and EVERYTHING! I'm so psyched. Also, I hope you don't mind that the first part of this chapter was slightly humorous. I had to though! (Spoiler Alert- this isn't the last time you'll hear of Chelsea!)**

**I love you guys so much! Enough rambling, I'm going to go get started on Chapter 3**

**Hugs and Klisses!**

**-Ayla**


	3. Crashing Down

**Trigger Warning- Self Injury/Cutting**

"A coma? He hit his head for Pete's sake!" Blaine shouted, his muscles shaking, his hands clenching into fists. If Kurt had been with him, he would have placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and told him that it would be all right as long as he was there. Now there was nothing. No Kurt to tell him that he was loved, no Kurt to tell him it was going to be all right, no Kurt for Blaine to hold onto and cry into his shoulder. Kurt wasn't there, and he wasn't alright.

"The doctor thinks that the concussion was caused when he slipped and hit his head three days ago. Left untreated, the brain damage got worse- hence the slurred speech and headaches. Even though he didn't hit his head very hard this morning, it was enough to knock him into a coma." Blaine wasn't paying attention to the fine details. His head swam with words and phrases like 'CT scan' and '5/15 on the Glasgow Scale'. Doctors told him how Kurt needed a tube for food and oxygen, and how they didn't know when he'd wake up. One little voice stood out above all the others. _You did this. You did this. You put Kurt in a coma. You hurt him. If he dies, it's your fault. If he wakes up, I wouldn't be surprised if he hates you. You did this, Blaine._

Before he knew it, Blaine was throwing open the door of the Hummel-Hudson house. He stumbled inside, eyes foggy with tears. Sobs emitted from deep inside his throat. He stumbled up the stairs and threw himself into his room. At the beginning of the year, when he transferred to McKinley, Burt offered for Blaine to stay in the guest room of the house. Blaine's father, not wanting to have to spend any money on an apartment for his son, accepted.

"God damn it!" Blaine shouted, hurling his fist at the wall. A sickening crack ran through the room- a combination of his knuckles and the crumbling plaster. Pain shot up Blaine's arm. He cried out in frustration, flinging his good arm across the surface of his dresser. Picture frames went flying into the wall, shattering and falling to the ground in a heap. He stood there, tears of anger, pain, and hurt streaming down his cheeks. He walked over to the pile, picking up one picture frame that stood out the most. It was silver, with little songbirds carved into the edges of the frame. In the center was a picture of Kurt. Taken by one of the other club members, everything was perfect. The lighting, the angle the way Kurt's head tilted back in laughter. Blaine stroked the picture, forgetting about the broken glass. A drop of crimson fell from his thumb onto the photograph. He shook his hand, sending a shockwave of intense pain down his arm. He tried flexing his fingers, succeeding, but with pain. At least it wasn't broken. Blaine leaned against a wall, the silent sobs breaking through again.

"Hey, dude, are you okay? I saw you-" the door opened and Finn walked in, his mouth gaped at the sight of a much destroyed room. "I saw you run out of the hospital. Did you drive home?" Blaine nodded. Finn walked over and stood by Blaine. "Are you okay? You've seemed pretty upset lately."

"No. No, I'm not okay." Blaine grumbled. He stood up straight, the anger coming back. "I was the one who hurt Kurt. _I _put Kurt in the hospital! _I _put Kurt in a coma."

"Dude, it's not your fault-"

"No, _it is! _You don't even know what fucking happened!" Blaine shouted at him. He told Finn everything. The hair gel, the tickle fight, _everything. _Blaine crouched over, burying his face in his hands.

"Blaine, it's okay! You didn't hurt him on purpose!"

Blaine stood up angrily. "Just get the fuck out of my room, Finn! Get out, and leave me alone." He pointed at the door. Finn raised his hands up defensively, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kurt was in a coma for three days. He tried to spend as much time as he could by Kurt's side. When he was with Kurt, he didn't get angry. When he was with Kurt, he was in control. One night, Burt came in and squeezed Blaine's shoulders.

"Go home, kid. Get some rest. He'll still be here in the morning." Blaine took Burt's advice, driving back to the house. Finn was in his room playing the new Call of Duty. Blaine climbed the stairs up to his guest-room-bedroom. Carole had cleaned up the broken glass, and covered the hole with a sheet of paper. On the bookshelf, the picture frame with Kurt sat smiling down at Blaine. Blaine made a mental note to thank Carole for replacing the glass of the frame.

Blaine fell backward onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't had any sleep in two days for a reason. He just wasn't tired. He rubbed his temples. Sitting up, he walked over to his dresser. He grabbed his switch blade before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. He twirled it over and over in his hand before switching it open. His breath shook as he stared down at the sharp edge. He pushed his sweater sleeve off of his wrist and stared for a moment.

"Blaine!" Finn yelled from outside the door. Blaine closed the blade with a clip before throwing it under the bed and pushing his sleeve back down. The door flew open. "Blaine, I just got a call from Dad. Kurt's awake."

"What?" Blaine yelled, pushing past Finn. He sprinted downstairs, Finn following.

"I'll drive." Finn said. They hopped in Blaine's car. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard as Finn started up the car and slammed on the gas, pulling out of the driveway. Blaine's car shot down the road.

"Finn, I know your excited, but we won't get to see Kurt if we don't get to the hospital alive." Blaine yelled over the roar of the engine. Finn let up on the pedal a bit, slowing the car down slightly.

When the two reached the hospital, Blaine ran to the check-in counter, signing his name before running up to Kurt's room. Burt was waiting outside the door. He stopped Blaine from going in.

"Blaine, I'm going to warn you-"

"Don't care." Blaine said, throwing the door open and walking inside. Kurt was sitting up, nose in a Vogue magazine. "Kurt." Blaine sighed. Kurt looked up, a confused look spreading across his face.

"Uhm, hi?"

"Oh my god, Kurt. I missed you so much." Blaine ran over, picking up and holding Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay."

"No, it's not, Kurt. It's not." Kurt boldly reached his hand up and wiped away Blaine's tears with his hand.

"I, I don't want to scare you or anything, but… I don't exactly remember who you are."

**A/N- Well? :) Whadya think? I'm horrible, aren't I? Oh well! That was 1,180 words approxamately. I'm going to spend the rest of today writing Chapter 4 and 5. From now on, it's only one chapter a day BWAHAHAHA! I'm so mean. Maybe I'll update two chapters on Christmas Eve? Sound good? Anyways, I wanna know what you thought of the song in chapter 2. Should I inject more songs into my story? Cause, it seems like they break out into song on TV glee all the time, so why not in my fanfic? Heehee! **

**Chapter 4 tomorow! In the meantime, REVIEW! It lets me know this isn't as bad as I think it is.**

**Oh, and thanks to annkum for pointing out a typo!**

**Hugs and Klisses!  
>~Ayla<strong>


	4. He Deserves Better

**A/N- This is 3rd person Kurt. The past couple of chapters have been 3rd person Blaine, but from now in it will be 3rd person person unless I say otherwise.**

"Wait… Wh- What?" The boy stuttered. Kurt stared up at his face. _What is his name? Ugh, I know this! What is it?_

"I… I… The doctor says that I have acute amnesia. The past three years or so are kind of choppy. Some things I remember, others I don't.

"Do… Do you remember me?"

"Your face mostly. Coffee at the Lima Bean." _Gazing into those beautiful brown eyes, hoping that you liked me back. _Kurt didn't say that last part out loud, though. "Were we friends, or something?"

"Yeah, uh, we were friends. B-" the curly haired boy paused. "Best friends." He finished. _Oh,_ Kurt thought. His heart dropped. For a second there, he thought that they were, well…

"What's your name?" Kurt asked. The boy lowered his head, staring at his hands.

"Blaine." Kurt's eyes widened.

_I walk down the staircase. The students around me are almost running. Where are they going? They all seem to be going to the same place. Is it lunch already? It can't be. It's only 9:15. I pull off my sunglasses to get a better look around._

_"Excuse me." I say. One guy turns to face me. Oh my god at those eyes. Damn, I forgot what I was going to say. "Uh, hi." Smooth, Kurt. Oh yeah! "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_"My name is Blaine." He holds out his hand. I shake it._

_"Kurt."_

Kurt blinked, snapping out of the memory. He stared at Blaine, confusion in his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at Kurt sadly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What school do you-" Kurt paused, staring at a little slip of paper sticking out from Blaine's shirt pocket. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it. Blaine looked down, frowning.

"Oh, just something some girl gave me." He set it on the side table. "McKinley. I go to McKinley.

"Oh…" Kurt thought for a moment. That school in his memory was not McKinley. Red and blue blazers? All boys? No Karofsky? Definitely not McKinley. Kurt combed through the memories he still had, looking for some sort of school name. "Do I go to McKinley?" Blaine nodded. Darren? Darren High School? That sort of rang a bell.

_"Here at Dalton, we have a strict no bullying policy." David said._

"What's Dalton?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. The curly-haired boy thought for a moment, shooting a sad smile at Kurt. _God he's so cute. I wonder if he- Oh, stop that, Kurt. He's probably not even gay._

"Uhm, Dalton is this school in Westerville. I used to go there. You came to spy on the Warblers because we were competition." Kurt nodded for him to go on, sending a tiny _twang_ through the lump on the left side of his head. "You transferred to Dalton, and then transferred back a few weeks later."

"I thought you went to McKinley?" Blaine nodded. "Why'd you transfer?" The boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I should go." He said, standing up and walking to the door.

"No! Wait!" Kurt sat straight up. "Don't go! The monitor above Kurt's head started racing. Kurt's face twisted up with worry. He screamed, his hand shooting up to his forehead. Blaine panicked, rushing over and hitting the emergency button. A tiny red spot of blood showed up on the bandage on Kurt's forehead. Nurses rushed in. One jotted down the information on the monitor. Two were attending to Kurt. Another nurse came up to Blaine.

"What happened?"

"I- Uh- I got up to leave and this happened." The nurse looked over at the others.

"He's panicking." She looked back to Blaine. "Can you calm him down?" He nodded, making his way back to his seat.

"Kurt. Kurt, calm down." Tears were streaming down the paler boy's face. "It's okay, I'm not going to leave. I'll stay if you want me to." Kurt nodded. "Okay then, I'll stay. Breathe, Kurt. You're bleeding through your stitches." The beeping on the monitor slowed. It silenced when Kurt's heart rate reached a healthy level again. When most of the nurses left, one walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a syringe. She walked over to Kurt, sticking the needle in the IV port.

"I'm going to go tell your father what happened. In the meantime, get some rest." She pulled out the empty syringe, closing the port. "This should kick in in about five minutes." She looked to Blaine "You're welcome to stay through the night if you'd like." She walked out, leaving the two boys alone again.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"It's okay. Don't be." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Neither boy said anything else as the medicine spread through Kurt's veins. His eyes fluttered drowsily, and he flipped onto his side, disconnection their hands.

"G'night, Blaine."

"Night." Blaine stared down at the boy. A knock on the door broke him from his trance. He looked up to see Finn peak his head into the room.

"Can I come in? Burt told me about what happened. You know, with the amnesia." Blaine nodded. Finn walked over and sat on the floor beside Blaine's chair. "I heard that Kurt might get let out tomorrow, if the doctor thinks that he can handle it." Silence. "Did you tell him?"

"About what?"

"About… You know… You guys' relationship?" Blaine glanced over at Kurt. He started nervously fussing with the sleeve of his sweater. Biting his lip, he shook his head.

"No? Blaine you have to tell him!"

"Says who?" he grumbled.

"Says me! He's going to find out sooner or later, and when he does he'll just be pissed at you for lying." A tear slid down Blaine's cheek. "You want that, don't you?" Finn realized. "You want to leave him! What, are you cheating on my brother or something?" Blaine's hands clenched into fists.

"I love your stepbrother more than you can ever imagine." Blaine stood, pointing at Kurt during the next sentence. "It fucking _kills _me to lie to him! He deserves better than me, Finn! He deserves someone who isn't going to put him in the hospital!" Kurt shifted on his bed, so Blaine lowered his voice. "Look. This is the perfect opportunity for him. He never has to know what went on between us, and he can go find someone who will treat him better."

"Blaine…"

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Blaine stormed out of the room. Finn stood, going after him.

"Blaine! Wait up!"

Kurt woke up three hours later to another needle in the arm.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Or, should I say, Good 10:15 pm." The nurse said, pulling the syringe from the IV. Kurt groaned, sitting up.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Sorry to wake you up, but we can't let you stay asleep for too long at a time. Are you hungry?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay then. I'll be back in about 20 minutes or so. Just press the nurse call button if you need anything." With that, she walked out of the room. Kurt looked around the room for something to do. His eyes landed on the Vogue magazine on the side table. He reached over and grabbed it, flinging it onto his lap. A folded strip of paper caught his eye. He grabbed it, remembering what Blaine had said. He unfolded it, looking at the words. The handwriting was frilly and girly.

_Call Me Sometime ;)_

_484-9994_

"_Oh, just something some girl gave me."_

Kurt dropped the note in his lap. It drifted down slowly, landing on the magazine. So, Blaine _is _straight. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You happy, Kurt? You have a crush on your best friend who isn't gay after all._

Kurt sighed, brushing the note aside and picking up his magazine.

**A/N- BWAHAHAHA! Well? I am a HORRIBLE PERSON OF HORRIBLE MEASURES aren't I? Oh, and I have a question. I'm not using too much dialogue, am I? I'm thinking of next chapter being more descriptive and stuff rather than all talking. Let me know!**

**-Trust me, Mary Peguero; it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. (BTW- I absolutely love your reviews! I love all the reviews, but yours in particular crack me up)**

**-Thanks to annkum for pointing out a typo in chapter 3!**

**-Thanks to SpazMoor for being amazing in general!**

**-And thanks to the rest of you who have reviewed and favorited and alerted! (I wish I could mention you all, but there are too many of you!)**

**Review please! It assures me that this isn't as bad as I think it is!**

**Sneak Peek for Next Chapter- Kurt goes home!**

**Hugs and Klisses!**

**~Ayla**


	5. The Australian Meerkrat Strikes Back

"Are you sure he's ready to leave? He hasn't been acting like himself lately." Burt asked

"Trust me, it's just a temporary symptom associated with the concussion. In the meantime…" He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's his prescription. He needs to take it every twelve hours. If he has any pain, some regular over-the-counter ibuprofen will do. Don't worry; it won't react with his prescription. He can sleep, but he needs to be woken up every two or three hours for the first couple of days. If you have any questions, here's my number." As the dad took the business card, Kurt was wheeled in on a wheelchair by one of the nurses. His arms were crossed defiantly, an unhappy look on his face.

"Remind me again why I'm in this stupid thing? Because this shade of brown," Kurt picked at the armrest of the chair, "Does _not _match my complexion." Burt and Finn tried to stifle their laughter. Burt turned to the doctor.

"Forget what I said earlier." Carole walked in, silently wondering what all the laughter was about.

"All right, boys, let's get this show on the road! Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"I think he already left. He had to take his car home." Finn said. Burt and Carole looked at each other sadly. Something was wrong with Blaine.

The car ride home was mostly silent, except for once when Burt explained why Blaine was living with them. Kurt remembered his dad and Carole's wedding, so they didn't need to explain that

Kurt smiled at the sight of the house. Sure, he didn't completely recognize it at first, but when he did, it brought a flood of memories. _Helping Blaine bring his stuff inside when he moved in, showing Burt Pavarotti when he visited home after his first week at Dalton, bringing home a very intoxicated Blaine after Rachel's party. _Kurt shivered at that last memory. Blaine was kind of weird when he was drunk.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked. Kurt blinked.

"Uhh, yeah. Just some memories." He said. Finn's eyes widened.

"You get memories? Like, when?" Kurt shrugged.

"When I se or hear something that had to do with an old memory, I guess." Kurt walked over to the door of the house, thinking about what Finn had asked. Maybe, just maybe, if he visited some of the places in his remaining memories, the others would come back to him. His hand reached out and turned the doorknob, unsuccessfully. He groaned. It was just like his father to lock the door behind them when there were still people outside. He fished around in his pockets, looking for his keys. _Ahah! _He pulled out his key chain, searching for the right key.

_Maybe I'll stop by Dalton and take a look around. I'll talk to… what was his name… Wes! Yeah, I'll talk to Wes and see if he knows anything._

Kurt threw open the door, his mind still thinking about memories.

"Surprise!" the entire glee club, including Mr. Schue, jumped up from behind various pieces of furniture.

_I wonder if I'll finally find out what's up with Blaine. _Kurt placed his keys on the table by the door, completely oblivious of what was going on around him.

Mercedes snapped her fingers. "Helloo? White boy?" Kurt looked up.

"Oh my Gaga!" he gasped. The people in the room broke out into laugher. They all rushed ang gave Kurt a hug at the same time.

"Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mr. Schue! Oh my god, you're all here!" They all joined for one more group hug. The guys patted Kurt on the back, the girls engulfing him in more hugs.

"Kurt, don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I had lost you white boy." Mercedes said, breaking away from their embrace. Another glee club member came up and shook Kurt's hand.

"Good to have you back, mate." He said with a heavy Irish accent. Kurt frowned.

"You I don't remember." Brittany walked over, wrapping her arms around the Irish boy.

"This is Rory. He's an exchange student from Greenland." She said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ireland." Rory mumbled. Brittany looked up at the boy questioningly.

"Then why do you wear all those green shirts?" The glee club giggled. After several hours of everyone helping fill Kurt in on what had happened in the past few years, Rachel got up and gave Kurt one more hug before leaving. After that, everyone dispersed to their various cars (which Kurt, in his oblivious state of mind, didn't notice earlier) and left. Kurt's mind wandered back to the whole refreshing-his-memory thing. He grabbed his keys, shouting to the rest of the house.

"Be back in a couple of hours or so, going for a drive around town."

"You sure you'll be okay driving?" Burt shouted back.

"Yeah, I feel fine, Dad." Kurt closed the door, zipping up his coat on the way out. Kurt hopped in his Navigator, heading for downtown Lima. He looked for a place to start first. God, there were so many choices. Breadstix, antique shops, the Lima Bean.

_Perfect, _Kurt thought. Most of the memories he had pertaining to Blaine were at the Lima Bean. There had to be more! Kurt pulled into a parking grabbed his phone off the passenger seat and opened the car door. Sliding out, he walked into the coffee shop. He glanced around the near-empty café, looking for anything to spark a memory. _Sigh. _Nothing.

Kurt walked up to the counter, pulling out a five dollar bill. "I'll have a low-fat mocha." Kurt paid, taking his coffee and choosing a seat in the far corner of the shop. He took a long sip.

"Well, if it isn't gay face." A freakishly tall boy walked over and sat next to Kurt. He choked on his coffee. The boy looked like a cross between an Australian meerkat and a hairdresser. "Where's Blaine? You never leave each other's side."

"We're just friends." Kurt said defensively. Meerkat boy raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "I'm sorry, do I know you?

"Yeah. It's me, Sebastian?"

"About that…" Kurt sighed. This amnesia thing was just so horrible sometimes. "I hit my head the other day, and I'm having trouble remembering some things. How do I know you?" Sebastian smirked, sliding closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, why didn't I hear about this sooner?" he said, grabbing the paler boy's hand. "I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He cupped Kurt's cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips gently against the other boy's. He pulled back after a few seconds, looking for a negative reaction to the kiss. A tear slid down Kurt's cheek. He buried his face into the taller boy's shoulder.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I would have called, or texted you, or something. God, I'm so stupid! How could I forget…" he trailed off.

"Shhh. It's okay." Sebastian mumbled. A sly smirk spread across his face.

**A/N. Now, before you hunt me down with torches and pitchforks, hear me out! I knowwww that Sebastian likes Blaine, not Kurt. It will all fall into place in the next chapter, I swear! I have big plans.**

**I love my reviewers. Just sayin'.**

**-annkum: Oh, you're optimism cracks me up. Now, if I ended the story as simple as that, would you _really _be suprised? No! Which is why I'm planning lots of twists and turns that you will never see coming. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
>-Mary Peguero: Don't worry, you'll get to see some good ol' fashioned protective and confident Blaine in chapter 7.<br>-To All Who Asked Me To Update Soon: I'm updating, see? It's a new chapter, which I assume you just read since you're reading this.  
>-To the people who add me to their story alerts and favorites: Thank you, thank you, thank you! When I check my email and find 10 new messages from fanfiction, I get a rush of adrenaline and write more. Guess what makes me write even faster? Reviews!<strong>

**Reviews are my crack! They make me write faster!**

**Sneak Peek for Next Week (Not really, since I update it daily, but this rhymes. Just know that it's not next week, it's tomorow.)- Sebastian takes advantage of Kurt!**

**Hugs and Klisses,  
>~Ayla<strong>


	6. Get Away From Me

Sebastian lightly pulled the smaller boy off his shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you back to my place, and we can catch up." Kurt looked up.

"I drove here." He said.

"And I walked. Want me to drive?" Kurt nodded, still trying to process all that had happened in the past few minutes. He stared at the blazer Sebastian was wearing, tossing him the keys.

"You go to Dalton?" Sebastian jumped into the driver's seat of Kurt's Navigator, sticking the keys in the ignition and nodding.

"And you walked here?" Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot.

"I go to Dalton, but I don't board there. I live in Lima. I make the 45 minute drive every day." He shrugged. Neither boy said anything else for the rest of the ride. Kurt fiddled with his thumbnail. _I have a boyfriend?_

"Here we are." Sebastian pulled in front of a rather nice looking apartment complex. He hopped out, walking over to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for Kurt. _At least he's a gentleman, _Kurt thought.

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Kurt, leading him to the front door of an apartment. He grabbed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and letting Kurt go in. It was a small apartment, with only one bedroom. Kurt frowned.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah. I'm 18, so legally it's allowed. Besides, my parents hate me. You can sit if you want," he said, pointing at the couch. "Want something to drink?" Kurt shook his head. Sebastian shrugged, plopping on the couch next to Kurt and wrapping an arm around him. Kurt tensed, it felt… awkward. He shook the thought from his mind. _This is your boyfriend, Kurt. Get over it._

"Go ahead." Sebastian prompted. "Ask me something about… us." If Sebastian was going to do this, he might as well make it seem believable. Kurt shifted in his seat, putting a little extra space between the two of them.

"How did we meet?" Kurt decided to start with the basics. Sebastian moved closer to Kurt. His hand traced tiny patterns on Kurt's thigh.

"Well… Blaine came to visit the Warblers at Dalton. He invited me to hang out at the Lima Bean with you and him." Kurt squirmed under Sebastian's hand. This shouldn't feel weird! Yet, it did. Kurt searched for some sort of attraction to the taller boy. Sebastian leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "It was like love at first sight." He pressed his lips to a spot behind Kurt's ear, peppering kisses down Kurt's jaw. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. Sebastian pressed his hands on Kurt's thighs, practically shoving his tongue into the paler boy's mouth. Kurt broke away.

"Sorry. This just… This just doesn't feel right." Sebastian attacked his jaw with his lips again. He nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

"Shhhh. Don't talk." He mumbled into Kurt's jaw. Kurt tried to squirm away. Sebastian pinned Kurt's shoulders to the couch, sucking gently at his neck. Kurt gasped. Yep, this definitely didn't feel right. "What's wrong, babe?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, stop." He tried to push Sebastian back with his palms. Sebastian grabbed his wrists, pushing them away. Kurt shouted. "Sebastian, stop!" He shoved himself at the boy hard enough to break free. He scrambled up, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's upper arm. Kurt yelped in pain.

"What, gonna go tell on me to your boyfriend?" Kurt paused, his face twisting with hurt.

"I- I thought…" Sebastian laughed.

"God, Kurt, you're so stupid!" Kurt froze, a wave of memories coming.

_"Wow… You're just… You're out there." I paused. Was that Blaine? I ducked behind a pillar, listening in._

_"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot" I nearly dropped my coffee. Who. Was. That?_

_"Look, Sebastian, I have a boyfriend." Blaine said. I smirked._

_"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."_

_"N-no. I mean I really care about him."_

_"He doesn't need to know." Sebastian said. That's it. Time to interfere. I put on my best poker face, throwing my half empty coffee in the trash before walking over. I caught a glimpse of Blaine and 'Sebastian'. They were sitting across from each other at a table._

_"I just… I just never want to mess up my thing with him in any way. He's really great…" I jump in, moving to Blaine's side._

_"Who's really great?"_

_"I-uh-I- You!" He stammers. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian this is Kurt. My boyfriend. Who I was just talking about." Sebastian laughed. He looked at Blaine in disbelief. It took every ounce of raw will in my body not to rip those eyes out right there and then. I held out a stiff hand. He took it in an awkward hand shake._

_"Pleasure." Not really. I narrowed my eyes. Get away from my boyfriend or I'll kill you. I look at Blaine._

_"And how do we know Sebastian?" I asked. The tall boy jumped in._

_"We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him… Didn't think he could live up to the height, but as it turns out…" I glared at him._

_"Ahh, yes. Even more impressive in the flesh." I plop down in the chair next to him, wrapping a protective arm around Blaine._

_I glared violently at Sebastian as he rolled his hips against a very drunk Blaine. My Blaine. If only murder weren't illegal…_

_"Hey guys." I freeze. I know that voice. "This is so crazy. I'm sitting over there checking this guy out and all of a sudden I'm like; wait a second I know that hair!" Sebastian sits next to Blaine. "What's up, buddy? I haven't seen you online. Hi Kurt." I throw him my best bitch glare._

_"We've been really busy with glee club." Blaine says, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Practicing for sectionals," I grab his hand. "Together."_

_"Uhh, congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals. We're up this week." Blaine said. I squeezed his hand, wishing Sebastian would go away._

_"Yeah. Well if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson, right?" I can't help but to take that as an insult. Blaine stood._

_"Right. I need another coffee." He walked over to the counter. I turned to Sebastian._

_"I don't like you." He smirks._

_"Fun. I don't like you either."_

_"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." I glare at him. He leans forward. _

_"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are, by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals Trophy and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." I laugh._

_"You smell like Craigslist."_

Kurt snapped out of the memories. He looked up and glared at Sebastian like he had done many times in the past. He brought his hand up and slapped Sebastian straight across the face. He yanked his arm out of Sebastian's hand.

"You ASSHOLE! I can't believe you lied to me! Why? Why? You don't even like me- you like Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Sebastian leaned back and shrugged.

"It's pretty damn fun to mess with you." Kurt stormed out of the apartment, running to his car. He climbed in, pushing away the emotions that flooded through his body. He pulled jerkily out of the parking spot, tears filling his eyes. He drove until his sight grew blurry with tears. Kurt pulled over, sobs racking through his body.

**A/N. I feel so bad, putting Kurt through all this. Oh well. It will get better, I promise! Kind of… Tomorrow's chapter WILL BE AMAZING! I'm serious. I stayed up until 12:34 planning it out over text with my friend TheMidnightMango. No, that's not her profile name (she doesn't have an account), but ya know screen names are pretty awesome. She'll know that's her.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They're amazing!**

**Sneak Peek for Next Week (Tomorrow!)- The moment we've all been waiting for… Kurt finds out the TRUTH.**

**Note as of 12/23/2011- I will not be updating chapter 7 of my story Damaged until the 27th. Sorry for the wait, but the chapter I'm writing requires me to listen to a lot of sad music (because I listen to music that reflects my writing while I'm writing) and if I listen to Kurt sing "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" one more time, I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. Not because it's a bad song (CHRIS COLFER SINGS IT AMAZINGLY!), but because yesterday I started crying sooo bad that if I listen to anymore, I'm going to become depressed and commit suicide. ON THE UP SIDE! I'm starting a collection of fuzzy one-shots. Yep! Can't wait!**

**Hugs and Klisses!  
>~Ayla<strong>


	7. Repairs

Blaine sat on his bed, the picture of Kurt resting in his lap. He stared down at it sadly. _Maybe Finn was right, _he thought, _I have to tell Kurt. He can't not know went on forever. _Blaine rubbed his temples.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to-_

Blaine snatched his phone, flipping it open and stopping the familiar ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" a voice squeaked.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt sobbed through the phone. Blaine's heart stopped with worry.

"Can you come pick me up?" Blaine jumped up, running to his dresser and looking for his keys. "I'm on the corner of Tremont and Metcalf." Blaine found his keychain, grabbing it off his dresser top. He flew out the door of his room.

"I'm on my way. What happened?" He ran down the stairs, listening as sobs ran through Kurt's body. Blaine shook nervously, wishing he could hug Kurt and tell him it would be all right.

"Sebastian. Sebastian happened." Kurt hung up, not bothering to say bye. Blaine's face grew red with anger as he climbed into his car. He tossed his phone into a cupholder. _That fucking asshole! _Blaine thought, driving down the road at least 30 mph over the legal speed limit.

Blaine pulled over behind Kurt's navigator. He jogged over, throwing open the door on the driver's side. Kurt was curled up in a ball on the seat, sobbing. Blaine's heart ripped into shreds at the sight of the broken boy. He climbed in next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He buried his head in Blaine's chest.

"God, Kurt, what happened?" Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt sobbed, drenching Blaine's shirt.

"I- I just- Sebastian- I can't…" He stammered. Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's knee with his thumb, trying to calm him down. He pulled back, looking at Kurt's face.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He grabbed Kurt's keys and helped him out of the car. Kurt stuttered, glancing over his shoulder at the van.

"I- I- what about the-" Blaine cut him off.

"Shh. Me and Finn will come pick it up tomorrow." The two got in Blaine's car. Kurt tried to compose himself, wiping his tears on his sweater sleeve and trying to stop his sobs. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, looking over at him. Forget hiding their relationship, Kurt needed to be comforted.

"You… You don't have to hide your tears, Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. The paler boy looked over at him, eyes red and watery. "Cry it out if you want. I won't mind." Kurt nodded, the tears reappearing underneath his eyes. Why was Blaine being this nice to him? He obviously didn't want whatever relationship they had before. The two pulled in in front of the house. Kurt unbuckled, opening the car door. He stood, about to take a step when his shaking legs buckled underneath him. Kurt's feet slid on the ice. He caught the edge of the seat, pulling himself back into the car. He buried his face in his hands. Blaine stepped out, glancing over at Kurt,

"I'm gonna come around and get you, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up, shaking his head vigorously.

"No. No, we're going to talk right here." Blaine sunk back into his seat, closing the car door. Kurt did the same, turning to face Blaine. The red of his eyes showed just how upset he really was.

"Kurt…" he reached over and grabbed his hands. Kurt snatched them away, the memory of what happened earlier haunting his mind. Blaine, dejected, pulled his hands into his lap. "Kurt, what happened?" Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"I was at the Lima Bean, and this guy named Sebastian walks up." Kurt talked slowly, trying to pick the right words. "And, at first he was confused because I didn't recognize him, so I told him what happened and he… he…" Kurt hesitated. "He told me that he was my boyfriend. So, we went back to his apartment and… and he was getting frisky and I tried to stop him, but…" The tears started rolling down his cheeks again. Anger swept through Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt. Did Sebastian-" he reached back for Kurt's hands. Kurt let Blaine take them. "Did Sebastian rape you?" Kurt scoffed.

"No. No, I stopped him." Blaine sighed in relief. "But, when I got up to leave, Sebastian…" Kurt shook his head. "You know what? No." He broke his hands away. "You don't care." Kurt threw open the car door and stepped out.

"Kurt! Yes I do!" Blaine shouted. Kurt spun around and locked eyes with the dark haired boy.

"Then how come Sebastian was the one to tell me that you and me were together?" Blaine felt like he was being stabbed in the heart with Kurt's words. He hunched over in his seat, realizing what he had done. "You should have told me, Blaine." Tears started to gather in the shorter boy's eyes.

"I just couldn't Kurt. I had already hurt you and I thought that maybe if you could forget about us then…" Blaine strayed from complete sentences and started sputtering as tears streamed down his face by the bucketful. "This… This is my fault… I'm so sorry, Kurt. My fault…" Blaine opened his door, stepping out. "I'll… This is my fault… God I'm so stupid! Just… Just forget about…" A hand placed itself on his shoulder. The boy turned around; unaware that Kurt had walked up.

"Blaine, it's okay. What happened," he motioned to his forehead, "couldn't have been your fault. It was never you're fault." Blaine nodded, trying to turn and walk away. Kurt cupped the side of Blaine's cheek, pulling his face gently to face him. His voice squeaked, nervous but incredibly confident with what he was about to say. "Blaine, when I woke up and saw you, I remembered the day that we met. I remembered running down the hallway hand in hand, and I remembered never wanting that moment to end. I… I don't want to forget you, Blaine. When I woke up in that hospital, all I could think about was those eyes. I feel like I've known you forever, and I don't want that to end. I… I…" Kurt searched for the right words. He thought for a moment. "There's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Blaine, when I woke up, that's what I was thinking. I think… I think I…" He crashed his lips against Blaine's. A surge of electricity surged through his body.

"_What's that?" I glanced up._

"_I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."_

"_Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." I smiled._

"_Do tell."_

"_Candles by Hey Monday." He said. I nodded._

"_I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40._

"_Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." He sat down in the chair next to me. I thought for a moment._

"_Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" he hesitated._

"_Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" He grabbed my hand. "Watching you sing Blackbird this week… That was a moment for me. About you." He took a shaky breath. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." I stared at him, trying to process what he just said. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I hesitated for a moment, unable to move. Suddenly, every nerve in my body kicked in. I leaned forward, returning the kiss._

Kurt broke away for air. He stared down into Blaine's eyes. _So, that's where that idea came from. Blaine had said it. _

"I- I think I love you, Blaine." Blaine nodded, reaching up for another short kiss.

"I _know_ I love you, Kurt."

"Come on, let's go inside." The two walked hand in hand up the walkway, tears still running down their cheeks. They walked inside, standing at the doorway, not noticing Carole and Burt sitting on the couch. The two adults stared at the couple confusedly. Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of his head.

"Go ahead and go to your room. I'll be there in a minute; I have to go lock the car." Kurt nodded, heading off to his room sadly. Blaine jogged out, locking the door as quickly as he could before running back up inside. Burt was waiting for him at the doorway.

"You're a good kid, Blaine." The teen nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Burt scoffed.

"How many times have I told you to call me Burt or Dad? It's gonna happen someday, kid, and you know it." Blaine smiled, blushing and looking down at his feet. "Look, if you want, you can sleep in the same room as Kurt tonight. Just- nothing inappropriate, okay?" Blaine nodded. Burt pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"Thanks, _Dad._" Burt nodded, letting Blaine head off to the room.

"And feel free to close the door, Blaine." Blaine smiled and thanked him again. He walked down the stairs to Kurt's basement room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kurt squeaked. He walked in, plopping down on the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around the pale boy. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, the tears rolling down both their cheeks again. This felt right, unlike with Sebastian. With Sebastian, it felt forced. With Blaine, it felt natural. Like they were made for each other. Kurt pulled back, looking up.. "So, it's true? We were… together?" Blaine nodded. "Can we… Can we still be together?" Blaine forced a half smile- considering the proposition.

"If… If you want to, I guess." Kurt nodded.

"I want to."

"But, we're gonna need to work on us. I'm gonna help you remember. Remember everything, okay? I'm not gonna leave you again. I swear." He mumbled, not trying to make sense. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shirt again, taking in the scent as if it would be gone the next day. The two sat, not talking, for at least an hour before Kurt fell asleep. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, just thinking.

**A/N- So? Well? I finally got ch. 7 uploaded! Sorry about the wait! Here's a list of reasons why I didn't finish it sooner.**

**-Writing this chapter made me sad.**

**-The holidays! Christmas and Christmas Eve were really busy!**

**-I got sick on Christmas! ACK! Strep throat. Was sick on Christmas, the 26****th****, and the 27****th**** until I went to the doctor.**

**-My dad has been to the doctor at least 4 times, and to the hospital twice, because no one can figure out what's wrong with him.**

**-Along with the previous, my mom has been at work, so I've had to babysit the little siblings.**

**-My mom went to the dentist yesterday and got a lot of work done, and my dad was at the hospital. So I had to find a ride home for my mom (Because I CAN'T DRIVE YET), bandage my little brother's skinned knees after he fell of his bike, and listen to my little sister bug me about letting her friend come over.**

**-Just as soon as everything got calm yesterday, and I started writing, my dad needed me to go grocery shopping. So, he dropped me off at the store to shop while he filled up his prescriptions.**

**So, my break has been pretty ACKKK! But on the upside- today hasn't been busy! Woot! So I got this uploaded! Oh, and I'm getting a laptop next week, so expect more updates more often!**

**One more thing- I started a series of happy, fluffy, one-shots called "I Want My Senior Year To Be Magical" Go check it out! It has nothing to do with this story, so there's no memory loss! WOOT!**

**Sneek Peek for Next Year (Ahah! Get it? Happy New Year's Eve!)- Kurt's first day back at school!**

**I think that's all I wanted to say… Yup! Oh yeah! I hope someone from glee performs at the New York Ball Drop tonight (Preferably Darren. Or Chris.) **

**Yep!**

**Until next time, my lovelies,**

**-Ayla**


	8. Gone With the Wind

**A/N- Yeahhh. Remember how I said Kurt was going back to school? Well, I lied. Kinda. He's not back at school yet, but Blaine has been bringing him his homework. Yep. Go read :)**

_Thunk._

_ Thunk._

_ Thunk._

_ Thunk._

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

_Thunk._

_ Thunk._

_ Thunk._

He chuckled. Kurt was slamming his textbook on the desk repeatedly. Blaine stood, abandoning his Calculus homework and sneaking up behind Kurt.

"What's wrong?" _Thunk._

"I" _Thunk. _"Hate." _Thunk. _"Biology." _Thunk. _He threw the book down. _Thunk. _"Listen to this. 'Write a three page report about your experience dissecting frogs last week. Include how to prepare a frog for dissection, the anatomy of a frog, and how you personally felt about dissecting an animal.'"

"What's so bad about that?" Kurt glared up at Blaine from his seat.

"The problem, _Blaine, _is that I don't _remember _dissecting a frog. I don't even know if I was in class!" Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and plopping down on his lap.

"I think you've been studying too hard." Kurt scoffed, trying to push Blaine away. The former Warbler refused to move. "Come on. We're going out." He grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out of his seat.

"I have homework, Blaine." He whined. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Like you actually care about homework." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, walking to the closet and throwing it open. He stared for a moment, deciding whether he wanted to pick Kurt's outfit out or not. Eh, maybe not the best idea. "Put something nice on. I'm gonna run upstairs and do the same." Kurt giggled, giving in to whatever Blaine was planning.

Forty five minutes later (Kurt insisted that his hair had to be perfect), the two were running out the front door hand in hand. Or, at least, Blaine was running and Kurt was trying to protect his hair from the wind. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, who climbed in willingly. He jogged over to the driver's side, jumping in and starting up the Prius.

"May I ask where we're going?" Kurt asked.

"Nope!"

"Aww, come on." He crossed his arms with an over-dramatic huff. "Just a hint?" Blaine considered for a moment.

"Okay. But just one! I'm taking you out on a date. A real date. I figure you don't really remember our other ones, right?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay then. Consider this our first date. At least, until you remember the others." Kurt smiled.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurt propped his elbow up and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, watching the houses roll by. The quickly darkening horizon was painted with the reds and purples of Lima's sunset. Kurt frowned as a sign passed by.

_You are now leaving Lima, Ohio_

He glanced over at Blaine, who was singing along with Katy Perry on the radio.

How did he end up with someone as perfect as Blaine?

The car pulled up to a gate. Blaine stuck his head out the window, handing the woman at the booth a ten dollar bill. She glared at Kurt and Blaine for a moment.

"Gone With the Wind?" Kurt hooked his arm with Blaine's, pecking him on the cheek. Blaine nodded. The woman snatched the money from the teen and slammed her finger down on a button.

"Have a nice night." She mumbled, the arm of the gate pulling up slowly. Blaine drove into the near-empty field. Kurt looked around before his eyes landed on the screen. He squealed.

"A drive in?" Blaine pulled into a parking spot, nodding. He turned the radio on, tuning it to the channel that blasted the audio from the movie. Kurt reached over, turning the volume down.

"I commend you for choosing something as romantic as watching Gone With the Wind at a drive-in, but can we just talk for a while?" Blaine blinked.

"S-sure. Is something wrong?" The paler boy scoffed.

"No, nothing's wrong. Things couldn't be more perfect. I just want to get to know you… " he frowned. "Again." Nodding, Blaine turned so that he faced Kurt.

"Okay… Ask me anything." Kurt thought for a moment.

"I remember where we met… But, how did I get there?" The curly-haired boy thought for a moment.

"You were spying on us. You were a pretty bad spy, though. Didn't even wear the Dalton jacket. I still don't know to this day how you got past security." Kurt chuckled, not exactly remembering either. The two talked through half of the movie before Blaine remembered something.

"I brought snacks!" he said, interrupting Kurt's question about the Warblers. He giggled at Blaine's now obvious love for food. "Redvines, and because I know you like them, Organic Salt and Vinegar chips." Kurt grinned.

"I love you." He said. Blaine stared at Kurt . The taller boy frowned. "What's wrong?" Blaine broke out of his trance, shaking his head and laughing.

"N-nothing. It's just… I love you too, Kurt."

"Let's watch the movie, shall we?" Blaine smiled, handing Kurt the chips. His fingers entangled themselves with Kurt's, using both their hands to turn up the radio.

"One more question." Blaine glanced over, raising one of his triangular eyebrows. "Why'd you make me get all dressed up to sit in the _car_?"

**A/N An unusually short chapter. (Wow! I'm listening to Blaine's "It's not Unusual" and right after I type that he sings "It's not unusual, it happens every day. No matter what you say. You'll find it happens all the time." So, apparently, it's not unusual to write a short chapter. Thanks, Blaine! ;D)**

** Anywho, my dad is feeling slightly better with all the painkillers that the doctors are giving him. He still has another appointment with the doctor on Thursday, but it's really nothing serious. He goes to the hospital every 6 months anyways.**

** I'm starved, but I wanted to finish this chapter up for all you people **

** Sneak Peek for Next Week (Cause tomorrow is Monday. Ha!)- I don't know. What do you want to see happen? Come on people, I want your opinions!**

** Reviews. Are. My. Crack. I'm completely serious! Without reviews, I'm physically unable to write. My brain starts shouting ugly things at me like "No one likes your stupid story" and "Just stop writing and go find something boring to do. Like quilting." It's my own personal Sue Sylvester in my head. But then someone says "Can't wait for the next chapter!" and Sue gets bashed upside the head with a bag of bricks. But only temporarily, because apparently, my Sue is invincible. So! If you read, leave a review! In fact, I'm temporarily enabling anonymous reviews so that you guys without accounts can review. But as a warning, all rude reviews (I accept constructive criticism, but not bashing) will be deleted. And if it gets too out of hand, I'm disabling the feature. **

** I'm gonna go eat now. Food, preferably. Maybe eggs. Or pancakes. Or ice cream. I really don't know what's in my pantry.**

** Gonna stop babbling. Again-**

** REVIEW! Please!**

** Lots and Lots of Hugs and Klisses!**

** -Ayla**


	9. Relapse

The chilling breeze of Ohio's winter cut through the boy's skin. He shivered, tying his jacket tighter and watching his breath turn to fog. He kept walking, trudging through the icy brown slush on the ground. He stopped and stared when he reached the front of the sophisticated building.

"Ready for this?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. The paler teen nodded hesitantly.

"I… I just want to get it all over with. I want us to be back where we were before, you know?" The two had spent the weekend revisiting the places that most of their memories were. The Lima Bean (without an obnoxious Sebastian this time), McKinley (well, they did that during the week), Breadstix, and now Dalton. They stood for a few minutes before Blaine pushed open the tinted glass doors of Dalton. A bell rang as they walked into the small office. A lady looked up from her desk.

"Weekend classes?" Blaine shook his head, pulling off his winter hat and sunglasses as they approached the front desk. She gasped and smiled. "Blaine Anderson! What brings you here?" Blaine laughed.

"Just visiting the Warblers." He lied. The real reason would take too long to explain. "What brings you to sit at the front desk, Ms. Ridley?"

"Oh, they needed someone to fill in for Mrs. Moore this weekend." Blaine grabbed a pen, printing his signature on the visitor sign in sheet. "I'm still teaching Italian, though, if you're wondering." Blaine smiled, handing Kurt the pen. He scribbled his name down.

"Well, we better get going. Bye, Ms. Ridley!" The two boys walked into the school. Kurt chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's how I got past 'security'." Blaine elbowed him lightly in the side at the sarcastic remark.

"Where to first?" Kurt thought for a moment before shrugging. Blaine laughed, pulling him through the halls and into a room. "This is the Warbler meeting room." Kurt nodded, memories surfacing as Blaine reminded him of certain spots.

"What's that noise?" Kurt asked. Blaine listened for a moment, unable to hear anything.

"What noise?" Kurt's eyebrows wrinkled at the faint ringing in his ears. He shrugged it off, letting Blaine continue. The curly-haired boy plopped down on the couch, smiling at Kurt.

"This is where I realized that I love you… You were singing Blackbir-" He broke off as Kurt winced, his hand flying up to rub his temple. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt gasped a little, opening his eyes and bracing himself on the edge of a table.

"Yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Just a headache." Blaine got nervous, standing and taking a few more hesitant steps toward Kurt. Kurt groaned, dropping to his knees as his face contoured in pain. Now Blaine could hear the faint ringing that shot through the air. He bent down quickly at Kurt's side.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby? Don't strain yourself- remember what the doctor said about the damage." Tears were streaming down Kurt's face.

"The noise, it… it hurts, Bl-" he finished the end of the sentence with a scream. He slumped to the ground, completely motionless. Blaine gasped, any and all calmness completely disappearing from him. His body trembled as he stared at Kurt, unable to move for a split second. He snapped out of it, pulling his phone out and clumsily punching in three digits into his phone.

_"811 is not a valid number. Please hang up and try aga-"_

"Damn it!" Blaine yelled, nearly dropping his phone in an attempt to type in the correct number.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

"My- my boyfriend… He just collapsed." His voice came out shaky and upset, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I don't know what happened one moment he was fine and then he was-"

_"I need you to calm down, okay? Where are you at?"_

"Dalton Academy Boarding School for boys in Westerville. We're in the- in the senior common's room."

_"All right, the ambulance is on the way. I need you to stay on the phone. What's your name?" _Blaine sobbed through the phone.

"B-Blaine."

_"Blaine? How old are you?"_

"Seventeen." Why was she asking about him? She should be worrying about K-

_"Okay, Blaine? Is your friend breathing?" _Blaine looked down at Kurt through the tears in his eyes. His chest was rising, but only a little and very quickly.

"Barely. I mean, he is, but the breaths are quick and shallow." He heard the rolling of a stretcher coming down. He looked behind him and out the door to see paramedics running down the hallway. A small crowd of about five students, and Mrs. Ridley, followed behind them. "The paramedics are here."

_"Okay, they'll handle it from here."_ Blaine snapped his phone shut, throwing it down and scooting closer to Kurt's side. The paramedics rushed in, several coming over to Kurt while the others set up the stretcher. One checked Kurt's pulse.

"Do you know what happened?" Blaine straightened up, maintaining his composure so that they could get Kurt to the hospital sooner.

"He was complaining of some noise, and then he looked like he was in pain, and he fell to the ground and I tried to remind him what the doctor said but he screamed and passed out." His words weren't phrased as well as they could have been, but the man working to get Kurt on a stretcher understood.

"What did the doctor say, and why?"

"K-Kurt he hit his head and got a concussion a week ago. He was in a coma for a few days and when he woke up and was let out of the hospital the doctor told him to keep from strenuous-activity or from squeezing the muscles in his head or something. But he looked like he was putting strain on his head, ugh! You know what I mean, right?" He was getting frustrated at his confusing choice of words, but the paramedics nodded. They finished getting Kurt fit in the safety equipment and started wheeling him through the halls. Blaine stood and jogged to keep up. They flew through the doors of the school and they pushed the stretcher into the ambulance. Just as they were about to close the doors, a paramedic looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry, but you're a minor and not family. Call your parents, okay kid?" The doors of the ambulance slammed shut as it drove off, its siren wailing and cutting off the rest of the traffic. The crowd of students, now increased by at least 20, stormed outside to watch the ambulance leave.

"Blaine? Blaine!" A familiar voice shouted. Blaine stood completely still, his eyes not tearing away from the ambulance as it drove farther and farther down the road. "Blaine… Come on, I'm getting you to the hospital." Blaine looked over his shoulder.

"Wes? I thought you graduated?" The boy shrugged, hooking elbows with Blaine and dragging him to the school parking lot.

"I still study here. It's quieter than my dorm room at the college." They climbed into Wes's car. Blaine slumped back, eyes red. He hadn't been crying since the paramedics had arrived. He'd kept calm, like the dispatcher told him. But now, since he didn't have anyone's questions to answer, the tears started rolling down again.

**A/N- Holy crap. I have nooo idea where that came from. I'm serious. One minute I'm writing a fluffy chapter, and the next THIS HAPPENS! I didn't plan it or anything! Actually, I had chapter 9 through 11 planned, but then this showed up. At first I was like 'WHOA! You're not welcome here!' and deleted it. But it kept banging on the door so I said 'Okay, fine. Whatever.' And LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! Hope you're not too mad! Wait, of course you are.**

**Anywhoo, I GOT A LAPTOP! *Prances around the house like a unicorn.* Yay! Now I can write and update even more! WEEEE! :D **

**On the downside, I'm back to school, so I have responsibilities OTHER than just writing. Like, dare I say it…**

**Homework. (ewwwww)**

**Sneak Peek for Next Week- I really have no idea. Sorry.**

**Hugs, Loves, and Magical Klisses!**

**-Ayla**


	10. Don't Stop Believin'

Burt flew in through the doors of the hospital. His nose crinkled up in disgust; he hated the smell of hospitals. Blood, tears, and rubbing alcohol. He speed walked up to the counter.

"I got a call about 10 minutes ago saying my son was taken to the hospital?" The woman sitting at the counter looked up from behind her glasses.

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel." The woman pulled up to her computer, typing in the name. Her eyes darted across the screen a few times before she picked up the phone, dialing an extension number.

"Dr. Furgeson? Kurt's father is here. Uhuh. Alright. Of course." She stood, walking around and opening the door leading to the rest of the hospital. "Come with me, sir." Burt followed the woman into a small room with a doctor sitting at a desk. The doctor stood, shaking hands with Burt. The woman left, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. It seems like it's been too soon to have to talk to you again. Please, take a seat." The two sat. "Your son was taken to the emergency room by ambulance about twenty minutes ago… According to his friend Blaine, he was struck with a sudden migraine and fainted. We're not exactly sure what happened, but as soon as you sign this-" The doctor pushed a slip of paper toward Burt. "I can get him a CT scan." Burt clicked a pen, signing the release waiver and staying silent as the doctor rumbled on about the possibilities of what could be wrong with Kurt.

"All we can do now is wait." Burt nodded, shaking hands with the doctor one more time before walking back to the waiting room.

Blaine sat in the middle of the busy waiting room. Twice in one month. Wonderful. He leaned back and closed his eyes, wondering if Kurt was all right. The nurses at the front desk weren't allowed to tell him anything because he wasn't family. Blaine listened to the creak of the chair beside him as someone sat down. He opened his eyes, glancing to the side but not moving his head. He shot up in his seat as soon as he saw who it was.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Hey, kiddo." He said, obviously overwhelmed.

"Where's Kurt? Is he all right?" Burt rubbed his forehead.

"He's getting a CT scan as we speak. And to be honest, Blaine, I don't know. You remembered last time, right? It took us nearly three hours after Kurt was admitted for him to get a CT scan. Now they want to get him in right away. And I think the doctor said something about emergency surgery." Blaine's eyebrow's furrowed up with worry. "It doesn't sound good, Blaine." Blaine sighed, throwing his head back again. Burt patted his knee. "I'm gonna go try and get ahold of Carole again, k bud?" Blaine nodded slightly. He listened to Burt stand and walk away. He curled up and buried his face in his knees.

This was, this was just too much. Kurt shouldn't have had to go to the hospital two times in a row. He had healed, right? Kurt and Blaine _just _finished fixing their relationship.

Was the entire universe against the two of them being together?

"Blaineeeee!" A high pitched voice squealed. Two pairs of arms hurdled themselves at Blaine, two girls slamming into him with enough force to nearly knock him over. He snapped his head up to see Rachel and Mercedes wrapping their arms around his chest. He sighed, returning the embrace.

"Finn told me what happened! Is Kurt okay?" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair as each girl sat on either side of him.

"I really don't know. He's getting a CT scan right now… I think Burt said something about surgery." Rachel put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, you look tired." He shook his head.

"Not tired, overwhelmed." She glanced over at Mercedes.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine shrugged. "That's a yes, come on. We're going to the cafeteria." Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him out of his seat. Blaine sighed and cooperated, not wanting to put up a fight right now. The two girls dragged him through the public halls of the hospital, lightly pushing him through the cafeteria doors. They sat at the nearest table. Rachel looked over at Blaine. "Ham sandwich?"

"Sure, I guess. Whatever." Rachel and Mercedes skipped over to the cafeteria line. Blaine laid his head down on the table. He wanted to be at home, with Kurt in his arms, and no more hospital trips or injuries. Why couldn't things just stay normal for a while?

"_Da da da da,_

_ Da da da da,_

_ Da da da da,_

_ Da da da da."_

Blaine looked up, his eyes looking for the source of the singing. His eyes landed on the cafeteria line as Finn walked through the doors, the rest of the New Directions inside the line singing the intro notes of "Don't Stop Believin'".

"_Da da da da,_

_ Da da da da,_

_ Da da da da"_

Finn sang the first lyrics.

"_Just a small town girl_

_ Livin' in a lonely world_

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

The others in the cafeteria started cheering at the sudden flash mob. Rachel walked out next, smiling at Blaine and dancing around Finn.

_"Just a city boy_

_ Born and raised in south Detroit_

_ He took the midnight train going anywhere"_

Quinn and Sam stepped out next, singing with their hands entwined.

_"A singer in a smoky room_

_ The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_ For a smile that can share the night"_

The rest of the group walked out on the next line, lining up in front of the wall. The number of members singing increased with each "on".

They started dancing their way around the cafeteria, singing to different people eating their lunches.

_"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_ Their shadows searching in the night._

_ Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion_

_ Hiding, somewhere in the night."_

The other group members danced around tables, making their way towards Blaine while singing the acapella "da"s and "ba-da"s. Puck and Mercedes pulled out the next verse.

_"Working hard to get my fill_

_ Everybody wants a thrill_

_ Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_ Just one more time."_

The New Directions circled Blaine's small table, some facing away from the table and some facing inwards towards the table.Brittany and Santana continued.

_"Some will win, some will lose_

_ Some were born to sing the blues._

_ Oh, the movie never ends_

_ It goes on and on and on and on._

_ Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_ Their shadows searching in the night._

_ Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion_

_ Hiding somewhere in the night. (Ba da, ba da ba!)"_

The group danced around the cafeteria again.

_"Don't stop, believin!_

_ Hold on to that feeling, oh,_

_ Streetlight people ohwhoaa!_

_ Don't stop, believing!_

_ Hold on to that feeling, oh,_

_ Streetlight people ohwhoaa!_

_ Don't stop!" _

They ended the song in a circle facing outwards, one fist in the air. The hospital cafeteria exploded in cheers. The group made its way over to Blaine, pulling him in for a group hug. Kurt being in the hospital for everyone was hard, yes. But hell, it was even harder for Blaine. No one said anything as they pulled a half-smiling Blaine back to the waiting room and away from the crowd forming to take pictures of the group.

"I'm still kinda hungry, ya know." Blaine smiled and Puck laughed.

"Rachel's got a sandwich in her bag." The diva giggled, reaching into her tote bag and tossing the sandwich (which she bought before the song) over to Blaine. They walked into the waiting room with Blaine, whose spirits had been lifted a good bit. They were met by a frantic-looking Burt. Finn pushed to the front of the small group.

"Burt? What's wrong?"

"It… It's Kurt." Blaine's face drained of all color as the worst possible scenario popped into his mind. His head swam and he grabbed the air in front of him, looking for a surface to lean against. Oh god, Kurt was… Kurt was… No. He couldn't be… But… Blaine forgot to breathe and blacked out, slumping forward into Burt's arms. Half of the New Directions gasped, and Quinn ran off to find a nurse. Finn's voice choked up.

"Oh my god, Burt. Is Kurt… Is Kurt dead?"

"What? No. Oh god, Blaine must have thought- no, he's not. He's awake right now." Burt said. A nurse came rushing over, with Quinn running close behind. The woman pulled Blaine up, sitting him in a chair. She shook Blaine's shoulder lightly. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. She checked his eyes with her flashlight before patting him on the back.

"He's fine. Happens with the husbands whose wives are going into labor all the time." I'd recommend calling his parents though." She looked over to Burt.

"That's me… Sort of… Legal guardian." The nurse nodded once before standing and walking back to her office. Burt looked over at Kurt's friends. "Okay guys, head back home. Finn will text you if there's a change." The New Directions mumbled, but left anyways. The whole group respected Burt as much as they did Mr. Schuester, or Mrs. Pillsbury. Blaine blinked, his body shooting up when he remembered what Burt had said.

"What's wrong with Kurt? Is he-? Oh god, please tell me he's okay." Tears started streaming down his cheek. Burt patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, bud. Kurt's still alive. He's awake now." Blaine sighed in relief, slumping back into his chair.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"The doctor thinks that he strained his head too hard, and it restarted the healing process." Blaine blinked, his face wrinkling up.

"I… I want to see him." Burt nodded.

"All right, I'll see what I can do" They walked through the halls to Kurt's room. A doctor stopped them at the door, looking down at Blaine.

"Family only."

"Only family here, sir." Burt said. Blaine looked at his shoes tapping his foot nervously. The doctor pulled Blaine's chin up so he could look in his eyes.

"Are you Blaine, son?" The teen nodded, shifting his weight between his feet. The doctor opened the door, letting the curly-haired teen go in.

"Kurt's been asking for you." Blaine sighed, rushing into the hospital room and to his boyfriend's side. He grabbed Kurt's hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Blaine!" He scrambled up, wrapping his arms around Blaine's upper body. The shorter boy looked at Kurt's face.

"Oh god, Kurt. Thank god you remember… When Burt said the healing process was restarted, I was worried that-"

"I know, I know. But it's not. Everything's fine." Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled away, scooting over and patting the bed beside him. Blaine climbed in, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I thought… I thought I was going to lose you again." He mumbled. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. He shook his head, the tears mixing on their cheeks. He broke away.

"Never."

**A/N. There. All better. So far. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I'll stop hurting Kurt. I hate doing it, and I don't mean too, it's the story's fault I SWEAR!**

**Pretty pretty please review! It only takes three minutes, and it makes my day! Plus, you guys usually have some guesses as to what happens next, and these help me keep writing.**

**Sneak peek for next week- a surprise. A big surprise. SUPER DUPER UPER DUPER big surprise. Like, OMIGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DID THATTTTT! :DDDD But a happy surprise, not a bad one. I promise it won't be bad. It'll be fluffy and adorable and I'm still choosing between one thing or the other… It's confusing, but trust me.**

**Hugs and Klisses! (And I'm going to drag this so that this entire chapter including my author's note is at least 2000 words YES**_**!)**_

_**-Ayla**_


	11. The Restaurant: Part 1

** A/N- Well hello there, Klaine Lovelies. How are you? Good? Good. I know what I said in that last author's note (which I just deleted, so as a recap to those who are just now reading- I temporarily discontinued this story for a while because of lack of inspiration.) Well, I have found inspiration. Kinda. As much as I HATED the episode Yes/No, it was what prompted me to write this chapter. Oh, and I used some foreshadowing in this. So, my Klaine Lovelies, ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is a really long chapter. Like, I'm not done with it yet, but it's gonna be at least 4 thousand words or so.**

**P.P.S. I decided to make this one chapter with a part one and a part two. Part two will be uploaded on Monday.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on, Kurt. Just a couple more steps."

"Hold on, Blaine." Kurt held on tightly to Blaine's arm for support. "I'm dizzy."

"Well, the sooner you start walking the sooner we can get you into bed." Kurt groaned.

"You know? On second thought, the floor looks deliciously comfy today." The floor momentarily started rushing up as Kurt dropped himself to the carpet. Blaine snatched his boyfriend by the elbow, pulling him back up.

"Nuh-uh, we're getting you into your bed." The paler boy groaned, heaving himself back onto his feet. "Come on." Kurt stumbled forward a few more steps, with Blaine's help. He paused again when his vision went black for a moment. Kurt leaned into Blaine's side as the dark curtain faded from in front of his eyes. Sigh. The bed looked so far away.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can, silly. You just need a little extra help." Blaine curled his arm around Kurt's back and bent down, scooping the taller boy into his arms. Those years of being in fight club had finally paid off. Kurt squeaked, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Oh my dear Gaga, you're strong!" Blaine laughed a little, stumbling over to the bed.

"You already knew that." His knees collided with the edge of the bed, sending them both flying into the mattress. Kurt giggled, squirming out from under Blaine. The former Warbler stood, yanking the covers from under his boyfriend before flinging them back over him. It drifted slowly; encasing Kurt's curled up body. He tucked Kurt in like one would a toddler. Blaine bent over, pecking a kiss to Kurt's cheek. The countertenor frowned.

"You're not staying?" Blaine grinned.

"Do you want me too?" Kurt nodded before realizing that was a bad idea. He winced at the pecking migraine. Blaine hopped under the covers, snuggling up against Kurt. Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and entangling his legs in Blaine's. "Now go to sleep," Blaine mumbled, kissing his boyfriend's eyelids.

Morning finally rolled around. Lifting his head, Kurt yawned and stretched, successfully popping the tension out of his back. With a sigh, he plopped back onto the pillow, his head cursed with a dull throbbing. Beams of light shone through the small window at the ceiling, illuminating the waltzing dust particles and lighting a path to a small note on the bedside drawer. Kurt rubbed his temple, snatching the paper into his hand and examining the near-perfect handwriting.

_Kurt,_

_ Meet me at the door at noon, my love. Dress nice, it's a surprise._

_ Love as always,_

_ Blaine Everett Anderson_

Blinking furiously, Kurt's eyes strained to read the numerals on the clock. 11:56. Cursing, he threw aside his comforter, standing up much faster than his aching head would have wanted him to. His hands flew out in front of him protectively as the world around him went black, and his head went numb. Damn whatever-had-caused-this. The darkness slowly faded. Kurt took a few slow steps, deciding that it was okay to walk as long as he took his time. He chose one of his emergency-date outfits- black skinny jeans, a grey slim fitting polo, and a black vest.As he dressed, Kurt grinned and thought back to the last time he organized his closet.

_"Okay, fine, I get the logic of color-coding your sweaters. But really, Kurt, why do you need three emergency outfits?" Kurt tossed a pair of jeans over his shoulder, hitting Blaine square in the face with an 'oomph'._

_ "What if you decide to surprise me with a date, and only give me 30 minutes of preparation time? I can't waste my time picking out an outfit if I have to do my hair." A set of fingers ran themselves through Kurt's hair, lightly scraping his scalp and pulling on the ends, sending shivers down his back. Blaine tilted his head up ever so slightly to whisper in Kurt's ear._

_ "Mmm. I happen to like your hair." He growled. Kurt giggled, pushing Blaine away._

_ "Not right now, I want to finish this."_

_ "Later."_

_ "No, we can finish _this_ later." Blaine pouted, plopping down in a chair and whimpering. Kurt rolled his eyes._

Kurt fast walked over to his bathroom, glancing into the mirror. His hair was crumpled and all over the place. With a deep breath and a look at the clock, he decided to leave it alone. He climbed up the stairs into the hallway. Burt walked by, smiling at him with tears in his eyes. Kurt, a tad bit weirded out, slowed his steps and glanced behind him, watching his dad disappear into the kitchen. _What's wrong with him? _Kurt shrugged it off, flouncing into the living room and to the front door. Blaine leaned against the doorway, wearing… a grey tux? Kurt scoffed.

"Was I supposed to dress _that _formal?" Blaine laughed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, _duh._" He added with a smile. Kurt thunked him upside the head with his hand and wriggled out of his embrace, walking past.

"You could have told me." Blaine laughed.

"Its fine, you look amazing." Kurt blushed. "Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Don't tell me you got me dressed up for another drive in."

"Even better." He grabbed Kurt by the hand, dragging him out the door. Blaine held the car door open for the other boy, letting him slink into the seat. He closed the door and walked over to his side, smiling cheesily at Kurt through the windshield. He opened the door, about to hop in when Finn walked up the driveway, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, dude." Kurt scoffed as Finn walked away.

"Blaine, what the hell are you planning?" Blaine hesitated before winking.

"A really awesome date." He revved up the car and drove, blasting his iPod through the speakers. Kurt attempted to fix his hair in the small mirror above him, using the comb that he kept in the glove compartment. Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend, shaking his head at his obsessive attempts to fix his hair.

"Relax, you look beautiful." Kurt jumped, his comb flying out of his hand and landing on the dashboard.

"Blaine!" he squealed. Blaine blinked, turning his eyes back to the road confusedly.

"What? Did I almost hit someone?"

"No, it's just- you can't say things like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like… you know!" Blaine scoffed, pulling over to the side of the road and grabbing Kurt's hands.

"I can't tell my boyfriend that he's beautiful?" Blaine pushed a lock of hair out from in front of Kurt's eyes. "I can't tell you that everyday when I wake up and go downstairs for breakfast and see your face, that my heart skips a beat? I can't keep a picture of you on my bookcase so that when I wake up in the middle of the night after another nightmare about losing you, I can stare at it and remind myself that you're still with me, and that you will be forever?" Kurt blushed, looking down at his lap. "I bet you're going to tell me that I can't do this either." He leaned in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. Kurt's eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine broke away, resting his forehead against Kurt's with his eyes still shut. "I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt smiled, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kurty." The paler boy laughed, sitting back into his seat.

"You did not just call me Kurty.

"Oh I think I did." Blaine said, the world's goofiest grin plastered to his face. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Drive." The two were in the car for a total of 3 hours before pulling into the parking lot of a tall, elegantly decorated building. Kurt's eyes wandered up the side of the building, settling on a small sign. Kurt squealed, looking like he was about to pass out. _"La Chaton __É__l__égant avec Fourrure Rouge?" _Blaine nodded.

"Like it?"

"Blaine, this is… Blaine, this is _La Chaton __É__l__égant avec Fourrure Rouge_!" Blaine laughed, pulling up to the front. He hopped out, walking around and opening the door for Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure you already said that." Blaine handed off his keys to the man at the Valet parking booth. Kurt grabbed Blaine's elbow, pulling him aside. Grabbing his face with both hands, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine laughed. "Somebody's happy."

"Blaine, this is the highest rated, most expensive, most romantic French restaurant in all of Ohio!" Blaine smiled.

"I know, but I chose this place because the owner supports the LGBT movement, and only hires the best of staff. No worries tonight about rude waiters." He added with another kiss. Blaine, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back, walked them to the booth in front of the crystal doors. The woman smiled.

"How may I help you?"

"Reservation for Hummel-Anderson, please?" Kurt leaned into Blaine's side as the woman led them to their table.

"You used both our names." He whispered. Blaine nodded, rubbing circles into Kurt's back. The taller boy gazed around excitedly, staring at the exquisite décor. The red and gold color scheme perfectly accented the romantic aura of the entire restaurant. The boys were seated in the corner of one of the best sections of the 5-star restaurant. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him. Smiling, Kurt sat, readjusting his outfit.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked as the waitress walked away. Kurt sighed, unable to think of anything to say.

"Il est merveilleux." Blaine laughed.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?"

"It means 'it's wonderful.'" Blaine's fingers entangled themselves with Kurt's above the table as a waiter walked up.

"Bon après-midi, les garcons. Puis-je obtenir quelque chose à boire?" Blaine looked over to Kurt, silently asking for a translation. Kurt laughed, amused by the waiter's use of French.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Coffee." Kurt nodded, turning to the waiter.

"Je voudrais deux cafés au laits." The man nodded, heading off to the kitchen. Kurt looked around the restaurant. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't very empty either. Kurt stood, and Blaine panicked.

"Wh-where are you going? Do you not like it? I can take you somewhere else, I mean-" Kurt walked around, plopping in the seat next to Blaine instead of across the table. He buried his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Relax. I just wanted to be closer to you." Blaine sighed in relief, his arms circling themselves around Kurt's shoulders. The two sat for a good five minutes before the waiter came back, setting their coffees on the table in front of them.

"Voici vos menus. Je vais être de retour quelques minutes pour prendre votre demande." The man set their menus on the table, heading off to wait on the other couples. Blaine grabbed his coffee, taking a tentative sip. Thankfully, it wasn't scorching. He took another sip, savoring the flavor. He noticed that Kurt's cup was still sitting on the table. He looked at his shoulder-dwelling boyfriend confusedly, setting down his cup. Kurt was staring up at Blaine.

"You okay?" Kurt shook himself out of his daydreams.

"I'm fine, just want to do this." He turned his head, reaching down and placing his lips on Blaine's. Coffee and Blaine combined tasted amazing. Lost in the moment, Kurt almost didn't notice the sneering coming from the tables around them. Yet, he did.

_"That's disgusting."_

_ "Why are they even here?"_

_ "Fags."_

_ "Let's get a new table. I didn't come here to have my dinner interrupted by a bunch of queers."_

Kurt's eyes stung with tears. He broke away from the kiss, sitting up and burying his fists in his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back into an embrace.

"Ignore them, love." He whispered. Kurt nodded, forcing a fake smile and taking a sip of his coffee.

_"Call the waiter and get the bill, we're leaving."_

_ "This is disgusting."_

"_Gays deserve the death row."_

Kurt jumped at the last comment, his cup flying out of his hand and shattering on the table, the coffee staining the tablecloth a light brown. He stood, sobs wracking through his body as he ran out of sight. Blaine's face burned a dark red. Grabbing a napkin and a pen, he scribbled down a note to the waiter. _'We'll be back in a few minutes.' _Angrily, Blaine jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" he screamed. He stomped off in the direction that Kurt went. He caught a glimpse of Kurt pushing past the waitress from earlier and out the doors of the building. Blaine walked out. Looking around, he saw Kurt curled up in a ball behind the shrubs in front of the building, sobbing. Blaine clambered across the dark soil, bending down and holding out his hand. "Let's go find a bench, okay?" Kurt nodded, using Blaine's hand to pull himself to his feet. The two wandered to the back of the building, where they found a huge garden with benches. Blaine chose the one farthest from the building, sitting behind a group of trees. Kurt collapsed onto the bench, burying his face in his arms.

"I just don't get it!" he sobbed. "Why do people hate us so much?" Blaine sat next to him, rubbing tiny patterns on his shoulders.

"You know, Kurt? I have no idea." Kurt trembled underneath his arms, sobs shaking his body. "We can leave if you want." Kurt shook his head.

"No… No, that's exactly what they want. We do that and they win. They have the satisfaction of scaring us off. I… I just need some time to calm down." Blaine nodded, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on._

_ You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down." _Kurt laughed at Blaine's acapella singing. "_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_ But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_ Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine." _Kurt smiled, the tears successfully stopped.

"Thanks." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, pulling the two up off the bench.

"Come on, let's go inside." They walked hand-in-hand around the restaurant, approaching the woman at the desk again.

"Hummel-Anderson?" she asked. Blaine nodded. "We have a new table for you, in one of the private event rooms. We're sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's quite all right, mam" Kurt stifled a laugh, leaning over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"That was lame." Blaine pouted.

"Not nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes as they walked into their new room. Kurt gasped at the sight. What must have been 100 red roses stuck out of a huge glass vase in the center of the table.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Kurt and Blaine turned around to see a man walking into the room. He shook hands with the boys. "I'm the manager. One of our waiters overheard the incident. I asked the couples who harassed you to leave. Homophobia is not tolerated in my restaurant." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it." The man nodded.

"Have a nice dinner boys, it's on the house. Consider it a gift. And Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up. The man smiled and winked. "Good luck." He turned, walking out of the room. Kurt threw his hands in the air, turning to face the dark-haired teen.

"What is _up _with everyone and the good lucks today?" Blaine bit his lip, looking down at the ground. He grabbed Kurt's hands, bringing his gaze up to stare into his boyfriend's blue eyes. _With a deep breath, he bent down on one knee._

_ "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…"_

**A/N- *cough cough* Did you miss that? Well, if you're not squealing as loud as I am… you did. Go back and read the italicized portion. *fangirl squeal***

** Part 2 on Monday, it's already written and everything.**

** Sneak Peek for Next Week- Take a wild guess :D And if you're still confused, go read the last two sentences again (it's italicized!).**

** Reviews make me happy! Really, really happy.**

** Buh-bye till Monday!**

** -Ayla**


	12. The Restaurant: Part 2

_ With a deep breath, he bent down on one knee._

_ "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…"_

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…" Kurt's heart stopped, his eyes widened.

"Blaine… What are you doing?"

"Kurt, ever since I first saw you on that staircase…" Kurt yanked his hands from Blaine's, covering his ears. He turned, walking across the room.

"_LA LA LA LA LA. Not listening. La la la la." _Blaine stood, rushing to his boyfriend's side and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Kurt, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I- I- I-" Blaine felt Kurt's body start to shake with weeps. He turned Kurt around so that they could hug properly. Kurt sunk into Blaine's arms, crying even harder. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I just… I… High school marriages almost never work out, Blaine. I've read so many stories where the high school sweethearts go and get married and it ends three months later in divorce and tears and… and… I just don't want that to happen to us, Blaine." He sniffed into Blaine's shoulder. "You know how angry I got when Finn proposed to Rachel, they're seventeen! Ugh, you're seventeen and I'm eighteen and we still have our entire lives ahead of us and-"

"Kurt, Kurt calm down." Blaine whispered. "Come on, let's sit. I want to talk to you."

Kurt nodded, shutting up and sitting in a chair. Blaine grabbed his hands and sat down next to him, turning so that they faced each other.

"Kurt… It's okay. We can forget this ever happened if you want. But first, let me talk." He pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. The countertenor's heart fluttered at the touch. "Do you feel that?" Kurt nodded. "That's something that none of those high school sweethearts had. They didn't have the love that we had. What they had was almost always a case of the high-school crazies." Kurt laughed. "The couple has been driven crazy by high school and feels the need to run off and go get married before they go to college. But what we have, that's different. I don't just want to go run off and get married as soon as possible. I love you, Kurt. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you want us to wait 20 years before we get married." The paler boy nodded, the tears not streaming down his cheeks anymore.

"Can we start over?" Blaine smiled, standing and dragging Kurt along with him. He brought them back to where they were earlier, hands entangled and facing each other.

"Okay, say the whole 'What is up with everyone today and the good lucks?" thing again." Kurt laughed.

"What?"

"Say it!"

"You are such a dork."

"_Kurt, say the line."_

"Okay, okay! What is up with everyone and the good lucks today?" He said, throwing his hands up like earlier. Blaine bit his lip, reenacting the same facial expressions from a few minutes ago. With another deep breath, he dropped down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…"

"Oh my god, this is actually happening isn't it?" Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, when I first saw you on that staircase, I knew we were going to be friends. But my heart knew we were going to be more. I may not have known it yet, but my heart did. I was so clueless those couple of months. My heart was trying to tell me, but I kept pushing it away. To be honest, I was worried that telling you how I felt would mess up our friendship. So I pushed you away, and convinced myself that I was madly in love with Jeremiah. I had no idea how much it would hurt you. Even when you _practically told me _at the Lima Bean later that day, I still tried to push you away. I was an idiot back then, Kurt. Remember when I kissed Rachel at that party, and then told you that I felt something in that kiss?"

Kurt nodded.

"I didn't feel anything, Kurt. It was a dull, drunk kiss. I only told you that I felt something so you would have a reason to get over me. I was planning on hooking you up with one of the other Warblers… And then _I'd_ have a reason to get over _you. _Because, honestly, Kurt? I wasn't ready for another relationship. Not after the Sadie Hawkins dance…" A pained expression swept across his face. He shook away the sadness. "That's a story for another time. But Kurt, when you sang Blackbird after Pavarotti died, my heart took over. It showed me just how madly in love I was with you. Hell, I almost got down on my knee and proposed right then and there."

Kurt laughed a little, happy tears spilling from his eyes.

"This past month has been rough, Kurt. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I should have been. It messed us up pretty badly, but once you told me that you thought you loved me, I knew that we could fix it. That we could fix us. And we did. Kurt, what I'm about to ask you is not a question, but a promise. A promise to stand by your side for the rest of your life, to never leave you, to comfort you when things get bad, to jump up and down screaming with you when you find out that you're going to be performing on Broadway, to take things slow when you want to, and to, in short, love you forever."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and reached into his tuxedo pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He held it in front of him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… Will you marry me?" Kurt hurtled himself down into Blaine, the tears pouring freely down his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay, Kurt, I'd love to kiss you right now, but you're smooshing me." Kurt stood, helping Blaine to his feet and pulling him in for a kiss. Their tears mingled on their cheeks. They stood there kissing for what seemed like ages before Kurt broke away.

"Je 'taime, Blaine." The dark-haired teen smiled.

"I love you too." Blaine broke away, bending down and picking up the box that had fallen to the floor. He opened it, revealing two identical engagement rings.

"Wait… Why are there two?" Blaine laughed.

"We're both going to wear one, silly!" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Why not? You're not the only one getting engaged." Kurt shrugged, holding out his left hand. Blaine slipped the ring on, letting Kurt do the same to his hand. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Can we go home?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"We haven't even eaten yet!"

"I don't want to. I just want to go home and cuddle, is that okay?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course it is." Blaine pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket, dropping it on the table. He had come expecting to pay more than that, so why not give the waiter a little surprise? The two walked hand in hand to the valet booth, ignoring the disgusted looks they were being given by customers walking into the restaurant.


	13. Thank You

**A/N- This chapter spawned a lot of one-shots. A lot. I plan on uploading them before I even upload this chapter. So, consider them uploaded.**

"So who all did you tell?" Kurt asked, the car now only a couple of minutes from the house.

"Burt, Carole, and Finn. That's it. Oh, and Brad. He helped me with the rings."

"Brad?" Kurt asked, jaw dropped in disbelief. "Piano-Brad?" Blaine nodded. "He _talks?"_

"Yeah… What's so surprising about that?"

"It's just… never mind. But, why Brad?"

"I was at the jewelry store, and Brad was there. He was buying a necklace for him and his wife's anniversary, he asks why I'm there, and I tell him that I'm proposing. And then he points out these." Blaine held out his left hand, gesturing at the ring. "They're silver rings with all sorts of eye color options for the stone, so that you can buy one that matches the person's eyes." Kurt stared down at Blaine's hand.

"Your eyes aren't blue…" he looked at his own hand. "And my eyes aren't hazel…" Blaine smiled, glancing to the side quickly with a smile.

"I know that. I want to look down at my hand and see your eyes in my ring. I could care less about _my_ eyes." A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt… Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing… Everything's just so… perfect. I can't believe we're actually _engaged!" _Blaine laughed a little. "Wait." Kurt said, suddenly serious. "You did ask my dad, right?" Blaine took a hand off the wheel to hold Kurt's.

"Of course I did, this morning. I know how much he means to you." He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Kurt the next part. "And… And I also visited your mom. I told her that I was proposing." Kurt gasped quietly, his fingernails digging into Blaine's palm.

"Blaine, pull over." The driving teen glanced over at Kurt.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" The paler boy shook his head furiously.

"Pull over, _please." _Blaine complied, driving the car to the side of the road and parking. Kurt unbuckled, throwing himself into his fiancé's lap. He pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's, taking the other teen by surprise. He placed his hands on the back of Blaine's neck, letting his lips part to deepen the kiss. Blaine slowed down, bringing their kiss down to a calmer, more romantic one. Their tongues danced around each other. Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist, pulling back to look into his boyfriend's eyes. The blue irises shone in the sunlight, glistening with tears. Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Hey, I know how much she means to you." Kurt nodded, still a little shaken by the bit of information Blaine had given him. He wished so bad that his mom could have met his boyfriend.

"Blaine, I miss her so much." Blaine nodded.

"I know you do." The two boys sat in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Blaine got Kurt to get back in their seat so they could drive home. The two walked hand in hand up the driveway and into the house, and were met by Carole, Burt, and Finn at the door. Carole squealed.

"Well?" Kurt bit his lip, holding out his left hand to show the glistening ring. Blaine did the same. Burt smiled, obviously choking back tears.

"Congrats, bud." He said, looking at Kurt. His son looked up at him for a moment before throwing himself into his father's arms. Carole gushed over the rings as Kurt and his dad hugged and Finn stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"Group hug?" Finn asked? Kurt laughed.

"Group hug!" They all 'awww'ed and came together for one giant embrace. They talked for a few minutes before Kurt announced that he was exhausted, and the two boys retreated to his room. They hopped onto the bed, not bothering with the covers, and just cuddled. Kurt's headache throbbed the tiniest bit after what seemed like the busiest day in history. He shrugged it off, his fatigue far outweighing the pain. His eyes drooped closed as he fell into a slumber, wrapped up in his to-be-husband's arms.

**A/N: Not the best chapter in the world, but it needed to get out of the way. By the way, I have written 3 chapters (including this one) and two one-shots today. Boo-yah! I just counted everything up with word count, and I have written 6,579 words today. Bwahahahahha! That's like, a personal record! At the current moment, I still have approximately 8 hours to write even more to set my personal record for "most words written in 24 hours" (I started writing early Saturday morning at 8 am. It is, right now, 1 a.m. on Sunday.) I'm building up an awesome reservoir of chapters! (P.S. It's now Tuesday, and to let you know, I wrote over 8,000 words in 24 hours! *Smiley Face***

** Anywhoot, review! Reviews make me happy!**

** Sneak Peek for Next Week- Kurt is back at McKinley!**

** See you later, my lovelies!**

** -Ayla**


	14. Surprise?

It was just like the old days. Staring up at the clock, wondering how time managed to pass by so slowly, dodging the wads of paper that flew past his head when the teacher wasn't looking at the students, attempting to conjugate French verbs but keep getting distracted by the ring on his left ring finger. Okay, maybe that last one wasn't _just like the old days,_ but still. It was now an important part of his life. The tiny ring, which he had managed to hide from his friends, had distracted him from his schoolwork for the past four days that he had been back at school. His memories were nearly completely recovered after skimming through all of his textbooks, so school wasn't as hard as he thought it would be (though it wasn't as easy as it had been before.)

The bell cut through the air, its shrill ringing bringing back the dull throb of his concussion. Kurt huffed, wincing slightly at the obnoxious bell. He gathered his papers, sticking them neatly in his folder before dropping it in his bag. Kurt stood and walked to the doorway. He stepped out and came face to face with his new fiancé.

"Ready to face the New Directions?" Blaine asked, glancing down at the rings on their fingers.

"No. Which is why-" Kurt dug around in his bag, pulling out two pairs of gloves. "I brought these." He pulled on his own gloves, covering the glittering ring. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"They're going to find out someday."

"Yes, but not today."

"Why don't we just take off the rings?"

"Because covering them is just as easy." He said with a smile. Blaine, to make Kurt happy, pulled on his gloves.

"There. Now come on, it's time for Glee club." Kurt, of course, was jumped with hugs when he walked into the choir room. It was the first time he had been at school in an entire month! Will laughed, sending everyone back to their seats and saving Kurt from being smothered by the other students. Kurt and Blaine took their seats, watching Mr. Schue draw out his plan for Nationals, which was in one month.

"Now, I think we need to stray away from romance and love for our duet number this year and go with something a little… different." Rachel's hand shot straight up into the air. "Rachel?"

"I completely agree. I think that Kurt and I should do 'Anything You Can Do' from Annie Get Your Gun." Will thought for a moment.

"Not a bad idea. Any other suggestions?" Finn piped up.

"Original songs again." Will shook his head.

"Unfortunately, guys, it looks like nearly every team competing against us this year is going with the 'Original Songs' tactic. We're going to have to wow the judges with some amazing covers."

"How about Disney songs?" Brittany asked. Mercedes, who had been quiet for the whole rehearsal so far, spoke up.

"Mr. Schue? I have something I've been working on, if I could…?" The choir director nodded, sitting in a chair to the side. Mercedes walked up to the front of the classroom, facing the other students. "All right, guys. I'm tired of all the show-tunes stuff around here. It would have worked last year in New York, but Nationals is in L.A. this year. And in L.A., we're gonna have to go modern." Mercedes handed sheet music to the band members. She stood in her spot and nodded at Brad, who motioned for the band to begin.

"_Who do you think you are? A super S-T-A-R?_

_ Who do you think you are? You can kiss my Oh- My- Gawh._

_ Kiss my Oh-My-Gawh._

_ Kiss my Oh-My Gawh." _Artie, knowing the song, rapped the beginning of the song for Mercedes.

"_All eyes on you tonight." _Mercedes sang.

"_So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove, yeah._

_ You're so misunderstood- that's how you get your way_

_ If not there's, hell to pay._

_ You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down._

_ Don't they know you're the king of the castle._

_ The nerve of some people,_

_ To think we're all equal." _Something bit Kurt's hand. He shook it a couple of times to throw the bug off, pulling off the glove and scratching the knuckle where it felt like an ant had bitten.

_"9-1-1 it's me to the rescue._

_ If-" _Mercedes stopped singing, completely shocked. The band stopped when they realized she wasn't singing anymore. The New Directions looked around confusedly.

"Mercedes… Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Kurt… Blaine… What the _hell _is that!" she demanded. Kurt looked down at his hand, realizing that he had taken the glove off his left hand. He jumped, sitting on his hand. Mercedes shook her head, stomping over to her best friend's side.

"Nuh-uh. What has been seen cannot be unseen. Show me the hand, white boy." Kurt shook his head.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. Rachel walked behind Kurt and Blaine's seats, trying to figure out why Mercedes was flipping out.

"Kurt, come on, what's going on?" she asked. The porcelain teen bit his lip, pulling his hand out slowly for all to see. Mercedes gasped.

"You're _engaged?" _She just about screamed. The entire group rushed over, trying to get a glimpse of Kurt's hand.

"Why didn't you tell us, man?" Puck asked.

"This exact reason." Kurt was getting a little stressed out at the crowd gathering around him. He shrunk in on himself, wincing ever so slightly at the dull ache in his head. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"Guys, give us some space!" he shouted. Kurt looked like he was about to pass out. The glee club clambered back to their seats, but didn't stop asking questions. Blaine ignored them and turned to Kurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some room to breath." Blaine nodded.

"Come on, let's go up to the front and explain." The two stood from their seats and walked to the front of the classroom. Kurt decided to just get everything over with and explain the situation, keeping it short and sweet so that everyone could go back to planning for Nationals.

"Well, basically what happened was we went to a restaurant and Blaine proposed. That's it. No biggie. We're both wearing engagement rings. Now let's get back to Nationals… shall we?" Rachel clapped her hands together and squealed.

"We should throw you guys an engagement party!" Kurt covered his ears, shaking his head and walking back to his seat.

"No, no party."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure you don't know about it. Surprise engagement party it is!" Kurt groaned, slinking back into his chair. Blaine laughed.

"Come on, Kurt, it would be fun."

"No, no party." He said again. "I will not have a repeat of Rachel's house…"

"Hey, it doesn't have to be a crazy party like that. I'll make sure it's something simple, okay?" Kurt groaned again.

"Fine, whatever, plan the engagement party." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and listening as Mr. Schue brought the club back to the topic at hand.

**A/N: Four chapters and two one shots written in 24 hours. 7763 words. Wow. That's a lot. Eeek! I'm so tired, and I'm considering sleep, but then change my mind and decide against it. Too late to fall asleep, I won't be able to wake up in time for something I have to do tomorrow. Oh well!**

** The song I used was "Crash Your Party" by Karmin. I really don't listen to hip-hop or modern musicy stuff, and that's the only one I know (my sister is obsessed w/ it and plays it day in and day out)**

** Sneak Peek for Next Week: Kurt and Blaine's engagement party and the return of Sebastian, in a shocking way. Prepare to be amazed.**

** Until next time, my lovelies,**

** -Ayla**


	15. Australian Meerkat Strikes Back AGAIN!

**I explain a lot in this chapter. A lot. Kinda. Not really. Like, I explain two things that my friend asked about.**

Kurt was satisfied. Rachel had taken his request and didn't go overboard on Kurt and Blaine's engagement party. To be honest, he didn't really want to make a big deal out of their engagement. So instead of an elaborate banquet in a ballroom (which Kurt had, surprisingly, declined), Rachel went with a barbeque in her backyard. Thankfully, everyone understood when they said that they didn't want the party to be all about them, so it was more of a casual get together than anything else. Kurt and Blaine's friends sat in lawn chairs in various clusters around the yard. Puck, Finn, and Sam were in charge of the food. The newly engaged couple walked arm-in-arm along the incredibly long fence.

"I still can't believe we're gonna get married." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the ear.

"Speaking of which, you know I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be willing to wait twenty years, right? Because if that's what you want, then that's what I want."

"Hmmmm," Kurt hummed, "I know. But twenty years sounds a little too long. Maybe in three. Or four." Blaine smiled, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaling the addictive scent.

"Anything for you."

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine lifted his head, shrugging.

"Sure, do you want to sit down?" Kurt bobbed his head up and down, plopping down onto the grass. Blaine followed him down quickly, separation anxiety kicking in. He curled up and rested his face on Kurt's shoulder. "Mmkay, ask away, my darling." He said, using some unrecognizable accent. Kurt giggled a bit, but got serious again. He thumped Blaine on the forehead to make a point, standing and walking again.

"You're an idiot." Blaine laughed, but got up to follow.

"What?"

"You take me on a date the day after I get out of the hospital. Really, Blaine, what were you thinking? I had a headache all night." Blaine's mouth curved into an "Oh" as he realized what Kurt was talking about. He sucked in a breath, realizing that he was coming into contact with the seldom-seen demon inside Kurt. He pecked a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, hoping to get on his good side.

"I swear, I can explain. Trust me, the first thing I wanted to say while we were leaving the hospital was 'Kurt, you are a delicate little bird that can not be dropped. We must surround you with as much bubble wrap as humanly possible and then lock you in a window-less bedroom with fourteen bodyguards to protect you.' And then I remembered how crabby you get in stuffy rooms, and decided that it wasn't the best idea. I had already been planning the date, and we already had the reservation, and you seemed pretty okay when you got up to eat breakfast-"

"I got up to eat breakfast?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, you did. You don't remember? Figures, it looked like you were sleepwalking."

"Having fun?" Kurt and Blaine turned to face where the voice was coming from. Kurt gasped quietly as Blaine pulled him closer into his side. The teen walked into the backyard, closing the gate behind him. "Word on the street is that New Directions was throwing a wild party. What's the occasion?"

"Sebastian, just go." Blaine growled.

"Wow, that was hot." he turned to face the paler boy. "Hi Kurt. I almost didn't recognize you- you're actually wearing boy clothes for once. How exciting. Oh hey, did you like my ringtone?" Kurt glared, yet couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

"What do you want Sebastian?" The tall boy ignored his question.

"Oh, wait, you don't remember it, do you? Hold on, maybe this will help." He pulled out his iPhone, tapping a few buttons before the same high pitched shrill that he had heard at Dalton rang through the air. It didn't affect Kurt this time, as the damage had completely healed, but he was still angry as hell.

"That was you?" Kurt shrieked. Sebastian shrugged, leaning against the wooden fence. Blaine's face seared with pure anger. He took a protective stance in front of Kurt before his fist took over, ripping through the air and slamming into Sebastian's jaw with a _crack._

_ "I can't fucking believe you!" _Blaine screamed. Sebastian, rubbing his jaw, didn't flinch the slightest bit at the expletive. "You take advantage of my boyfriend, try to rape him, and then have the _audacity_ to put him in the fucking hospital?" Sebastian smiled, ignoring the pain in his chin.

"Pretty damn hot, isn't it? Besides, didn't think you cared. You were the one who abandoned him in the first place." Blaine flinched at the reminder. His jaw clenched, and his eyes clamped shut.

"Kurt-" he hissed through his teeth. "Go back to the party. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"But Blaine-"

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and spun on his heels, his eyes popping open. "_Go. Back. To the party." _Blaine's irises were filled with a dark fire that Kurt had never seen before, and to be honest, it sort of scared him. He sighed and nodded, giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek, hoping it would calm him down at least a little bit. Kurt turned, walking angrily back to the party. Blaine grabbed the Warbler's arm, opening the backyard gate and dragging him out of sight from anyone else.

"Ahh, finally gave in; huh, Mr. Anderson? Couldn't resist the Smythe." Blaine's fist sent another punch flying towards the freakishly tall boy's nose. It fell on the bridge with a _pop, _causing a tiny trickle of blood to run from the inside of his nose.

"What the _hell _makes you think that I would want _you_ after all this? Really, Sebastian, _what twisted plan did you have in mind?"_

"I dunno." He shrugged, "Thought you might give up on gay face if you found someone even better." Blaine was roaring mad, how could this _sicko _be so calm? He wasn't affected the tiniest bit by Blaine's words, and then he still tried to get the former Warbler into his grimy hands. Blaine held up his left hand and stuck his finger in the air.

"Wow, Blaine, flipping me the bird? I'd think you'd come up with something better than that. Like punching me again."

"It's _not _my middle finger." Sebastian looked closer, and sure enough, it was his ring finger. For the first time, Sebastian was actually _confused. _Why the hell was Blaine sticking out his ring fing-

Oh.

"I'm _engaged _to _gay face." _Blaine hissed, cringing at having to use the harsh name. Sebastian laughed.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He said, repeating the line he had used at the Lima Bean months ago.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" Sebastian circled around Blaine, eyeing him hungrily. When the curly haired boy had his back towards the brick house, the Sebastian heaved himself forward, pushing Blaine against the red stone. Blaine cried out in pain as his right elbow absorbed the shock of the blow. His hand jumped to encase the shattered bone. Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head, pushing his knee in between his legs. The shorter teen was successfully trapped. Sebastian leaned forward, his face inches away from the other.

"It means that I'm not through with you yet, Blaine Warbler." he removed one hand from the brick wall and slid it down Blaine's chest and stomach, stopping at his lower abdomen. He stared at the boy caught in his grasp- who was gasping in pain from his injury- and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper.

"This-" he grabbed Blaine's hand with his own, the one not pressed against his lower abdomen, sliding the ring off. "Means _nothing_ to me." He dropped the piece of jewelry in his pocket, patting the outside for emphasis. "And just to prove my point…"

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's chin with his hand,crashing their lips together. Blaine was flooded with memories of Kurt crying in his arms when Karofsky had pulled that stunt, just one day after Kurt and Blaine had met. Blaine all of a sudden knew what Kurt had gone through, what it was like to be practically lip-raped by someone that tormented you.

Sebastian didn't move. He just stood there, pinning a horrified Blaine to the exterior wall of the house. The shorter teen shook with terror with ever passing moment, afraid of how far Sebastian might go.

"Blaine? Where are you?" A voice piped up from behind the gate. _Tina, _Blaine thought, _thank God, thank God, thank God, it's Tina. Open the gate, come on! _The handle on the gate rattled. _Yes! _Sebastian broke away.

"I'll be back." He whispered, and just like that, he was gone. Blaine was completely paralyzed as the gate opened, and Tina poked her head out.

"You coming? The party isn't over yet"

"Yeah." Blaine squeaked. Tina raised a worried eyebrow, but went back to the celebration. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, sliding down the wall and curling up in a ball.

**A/N- Blehhhk. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And I won't be updating again for a while, because of several reasons- (be prepared for a humongous author's note about my life.)**

**I'm moving soon, so we've been packing a lot, which means I've been exhausted and crashing every night at around 9:00.**

**One Act Play Competition is this Thursday, so I can't afford to waste any time writing. I'm getting all my weeks homework out of the way on Monday and Tuesday, because on Wednesday I miss 7****th**** and 8****th**** period to get into costume and then drive to one of the high schools for our dress rehearsal, which lasts until around 7:00 at night. Thursday I get to skip my classes for Competition, which is at one of the High Schools in my district. I'm there from about 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Then on Friday I'm at school desperately trying to pass quizzes that I've missed information for, and then staying after school until about 9:00 for our evening performance.**

**I have a lot of work to be done to get ready for my new school. I'm not 100% sure, but I think the Spanish class at my new school is a couple of chapters ahead of me. Plus, I have to prepare a monologue for my audition for the Theater Production class at the new school. Then there's studying because the state administered test is coming up, and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**I'm reading Harry Potter. For the first time. Right now I'm on the second book. I want to watch my Darren in AVPM soo badly, but my friends say that it's a better experience if you read the books first. So, I am.**

**Yep. I hope I haven't bored you to death. I promise that I'll at least write a little bit each day so that each weekend you can get something, even though this story isn't really going anywhere. It's more like my experimental writing story, ya know?**

**Anywho, I'm gonna let you go. Hit the "Author Alert" button down there, because I have a couple of one shots written up that I plan on updating to keep you guys busy.**

**Loves and Reviews! (:**

**-Ayla**


	16. Gotta Get Back To Dalton?

**Here's a new chappie to tide you over for a while.**

"Blaine, come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Kurt frowned, rubbing small circles into Blaine's back.

"You're not acting like yourself." Kurt glanced around, and when he was sure no one was looking, planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. He drew back, holding his breath and waiting for the taunting that almost always occurred after their PDA at school. There was none. Blaine smiled.

"I'm fine, really. Just-" he paused for a moment, thinking up a good lie- "Stupid dog outside my window last night wouldn't shut up. Didn't get any sleep." Kurt thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Come on, it's time for Theater." The two walked into the room, setting their bags down and grabbing their binders off the shelf. The class was filled with laughter, with acceptance, almost like glee club. They grabbed some music stands (conveniently stolen from the band room) and set them up so they could read their monologues hands free.

Blaine lingered on his binder a little longer than necessary, not realizing that he was spacing out.

_ He got the text messages at eight o' clock that night._

_ From: Sebastian_

_ Hey, sexy ;) miss me yet?_

_ From: Sebastian_

_ Ignoring me? That's sweet. I had fun today, can't wait to do it again._

_ From: Sebastian_

_ I'll see you tomorrow._

_ Blaine jumped at the last text, considering storming down the hallway and running into Kurt's room to confess everything. He decided against it._

"Blaine?" The entire class looked up to Mrs. Pillsbury, who stood in the doorway. "Your father is here to pick you up."

"What? Why?" He asked, slowly closing his theater binder.

"You're transferring back to Dalton."

**Okay. There. It sucked. I know. Don't expect another one for a little while. I have a couple of other projects I'm working on, and this one is being pushed aside until inspiration strikes. Which it has, as you can tell by this short 300 word chapter-drabble-thing.**

**Hope it satisfied your hunger.**

**Klainbows and Klisses :)**

**~Ayla**


End file.
